A Guardian
by Bloody Wolfenstein
Summary: The story of the end of echidnas before a God rose and the Ultimate Life Form awoke. (Set before SA) RR (Flames Permitted) End
1. Shadows on the Island

A Guardian  
  
Starring  
  
Haven:  
  
Knuckles the Echidna-17th Guardian  
  
Locke-16th Guardian  
  
Sabre-15th Guardian  
  
Sojourner-12th Guardian  
  
Thunderhawk-11th Guardian  
  
Spectre-10th Guardian  
  
Tobor-9th Guardian  
  
Blade Jin Ishikawa- Mysterious connection to the guardians  
  
Archimedes-Knuckles's Teacher  
  
Wynmacher-Knuckles's Step Father  
  
Lara-Le- Ex-Wife of Locke and Knuckles's Mother  
  
Chaotix:  
  
Julie-Su-Former Legionnaire, Luger's youngest child/daughter  
  
Mighty the Armadillo- Chaotix member, Ray's best friend  
  
Espio the Chameleon- Chaotix member  
  
Vector Gator- Chaotix member, Hates Julie-Su  
  
Charmy Bee- Prince of his people, Chaotix member  
  
Ray the Flying Squirrel- Newest Chaotix member, Mighty's best friend  
  
Dark Legion:  
  
(Cyborg) Dimitri-Edmund's Brother  
  
Moritori Rex-Dimitri's Grandson  
  
Luger- Moritori Rex's son, great grandson of Dimitri  
  
Kragok-Luger's son, Great great Grandson of Dimitri, Twin of Lien-Da  
  
Lien-Da (Kommisar)-Luger's Daughter, Great great grandson of Dimitri,  
Twin of Kragok  
  
Xenin- Loyal Legionnaire  
  
Others:  
  
Remington-Kragok's son, Great great great grandson of Dimitri  
  
Komi-Ko- Remington's Girlfriend  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog- Mobius's Hero  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower- Little Bro to Sonic  
  
Amy Rose- Rob O' the Hedge's Cousin  
  
Princess Sally Alicia Acorn- Sonic's 'girlfriend'  
  
Rotor Walrus- Smart and a creator  
  
Antoine D'Coolette- Bunnie's boyfriend  
  
Bunnie Rab'bot- Antoine's girlfriend  
  
Geoffrey St. John- Charge of the guards of the Acorn palace  
  
Dr. (Eggman) Ivo Robotnik- Sonic's 'biggest' enemy  
  
I own no one except Blade Jin Ishikawa. All other characters are property pf Sega, Sonic Team, Archie or whoever else claims legal ownership of them.  
  
Enjoy, and remember- It is not within the star that hold our destiny but within ourselves-William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 1: Shadows on the Island  
  
The skies are an interesting place. They are so boundless. Many wish to live up there, like a bird. Boundless and able to see all, but what many don't know is that there are people that live up there. A certain race that holds the greatest power on the planet live high above on what many would call a fantasy or a mystical wonder. This race is the echidna and there home is the Floating Island. This power source is actually eight separate pieces. The servers or also called the Chaos Emeralds and the true power, the Master Emerald.  
  
This Master Emerald is quite powerful, but many wonder why hasn't people like Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or better known as Eggman, haven't gotten their hands on it and the Chaos Emeralds. Would you believe me if I told you that a special family line guards this large gem? I guess you wouldn't but it's true. They are known simply as the Guardians of the Floating Island. Their family line goes back many generations and they are recognized by the white crescent mark upon their chest. Each member of the family has a child that shall take up the position and so on and so forth down the line, but their was a point in this family that merges with another branch that want the Master Emerald and the serves and even live on the island. They are known as the Dark Legion.  
  
The Dark Legion is led by Dimitri, the brother of the first guardian Edmund. Dimitri himself has been around for a long time and his lust for power even led him to a robotic state. Dimitri still lives and is still intended upon capturing the emeralds for his own greedy needs. Many follow him and all of them are recognized by the black ropes they wear.  
  
Now that you know a little about the history of the island then I guess it's time for you to see what goes on for yourself___  
  
A gentle eastern wind blew off of the Ice Cap Mountains causing a cold draft to float on down upon the citizens of Echidnapolis. Many pulled their coats closer or rubbed their arms to gain warmth. It didn't help it was winter and that it was snowing. It really didn't do much good for one individual who was out in the wild doing his usual patrols.  
  
As he walked about he rubbed his arms for warmth. "This is so wrong, but I have to check for anything odd." He looked at his frozen breath as it came out. "That definitely isn't right." Suddenly something caught his attention. He was passing close by the Marble Zone and the Lava Reef Zone. "That's odd. Sounded like it came from the ruins, but there can't be anything or anyone there. Unless it's the Dark Legion." He then tightened his fist and ran in ready for a rumble.  
  
Just as he came into sight of the ruins of his ancestors he saw a little rabbit. He looked at it with wide eyes in disbelief. "I feel like an idiot." The little rabbit hopped away and he sighed. "Just a rabbit." Suddenly he froze. Someone was watching him now, he could sense it. "Who's there?" Most would have not asked but he was the guardian and it was his job.  
  
No one answered. He decided it was time to return home and get out of the cold. He should go back and see how his wife Lara-Le was doing and his soon to be born son.  
  
Sixteen years later  
  
"So this is where those sightings came from?" Knuckles, the current guardian, asked looking to the constable of EST, Remington.  
  
"That it is guardian. People have been reporting disturbances coming from here."  
  
"I see, and one thing."  
  
"And what is that Guardian?"  
  
"Stop with the guardian thing."  
  
Remington scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Sorry about the guar- er-I mean Knuckles." "Thanks. I'll go see my father. He once told me to stay away from these parts when I was younger. Maybe he can explain." Knuckles turned about and began walking back. Awhile later he arrived at the large building that was known as Haven. Inside resided the Brotherhood, a group composed of all the former guardians that were still alive. Knuckles walked in and went to the front desk where a pretty, young receptionist sat looking over some files.  
  
"Welcome. How may I help you?"  
  
Knuckles pointed to the mark on his chest and she pulled out a little clip that went on his finger. After a second a machine beeped and she removed it.  
  
"Thank you." Knuckles nodded and walked inside. He passed many halls with nothing to look at except doors that lead to other halls or the other rooms. He came to a split that went left or right and turned right. After some more walking down a straight hall with more doors and such he came to a large set of doors with an emblem of the guardian in the center in gold. The door opened to the sides and Knuckles entered. The room was a large one. It had blue tiling that almost reflected like mirrors. The walls were a beautifully bright white. The ceiling was a crystal like black that reflected everything below it. In the center was large table. It was black with red chairs. In the center was a glass piece with a holo-projector. Above it was the other piece. On the left wall were the pictures of the guardians that had pasted away.  
  
Present at the table were Locke and his Great Grandfather back three generations, Sojourner. The two were discussing about the winter approaching. When the door opened they looked over. "Welcome my boy! How have you been?" Sojourner stood and shook his descendant's hand.  
  
Knuckles smiled. "Good great grandfather. Father." Knuckles shook his father's hand.  
  
"Are you getting to old to hug your father?" Locke asked. He then took his son into a hug who returned it. "So why you here? You aren't really one to visit your ancestors."  
  
Knuckles blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey! I do visit father. Just haven't been able to lately."  
  
"I'm joking my boy. So really, why you here?"  
  
Knuckles's face turned serious. "Constable Remington told me about some strange sightings that have been reported coming from ruins of are people."  
  
"The one's near the Marble Zone and the Lava Reef Zone?" Sojourner inquired.  
  
"The same great grandfather." Knuckles said nodding to Sojourner.  
  
Sojourner leaned against the table and rested his hands on the table. "We thought that that would be the case."  
  
"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"You should take a seat." Sojourner gestured for him to seat while Locke left to get something to drink for the three of them. Knuckles obeyed and sat in one of the seats which were rather comfortable. Locke returned with three steaming mugs of hot cocoa. Sojourner continued to stand while Locke sat and got the projector up and running. A map appeared of the island. Locke typed a little more and a specific point was zoomed in on. He then hit a switch and the lights in the room turned off. "The region just between the Lava Reef Zone and the Marble Zone which is northeast of Rainbow Valley is what is left of the ruins that our ancestors come from."  
  
"It is also south of Rocky Hill. Those stationed there have been looking into it. Apparently our people have reported that something is living in the ruins and may be guarding them as any task force we send in is immediately sent back running." Locke paused and took a sip of his drink. "We have reason to believe that who ever or whatever that is living there may be dangerous and could move out. We also have reason to believe that whatever that is there may be in line with the Dark Legion or some kind of machine of theirs."  
  
"So what do we do?" Knuckles asked setting his mug down.  
  
"We're asking that you go and investigate it along with the Chaotix." Sojourner said finishing his drink.  
  
"Will do." Knuckles said standing up.  
  
"Hold your horses their Knuckles!" Sojourner said placing a hand on the current guardian's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Knuckles asked looking back.  
  
"We want you to be able to have contact with us so that if anything happens then we can come and help you." Sojourner said.  
  
"And what does that mean?" Knuckles asked already knowing what they had in mind. Next thing he knew he had on his brown vest and in one pocket was a communication device with a cord running out and up to his ear where a head set rested. Connected to the head set was a small mike that ran near his mouth and a green visor for one that allowed those at Haven to see what he was seeing and hearing. "This sucks."  
  
"Oh, stop whining and be a guardian." Locke said patting his son on the back.  
  
"So I should sit about and nag on my child and get them to do everything?" Knuckles asked. Sojourner and Locke turned red out of embarrassment.  
  
"Sounds like our boy is being a smart mouth." The three turned and saw Tobor walking in. He was laughing to himself. "Just be careful Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles gave him a thumb up and left. An hour later Knuckles stood a few paces outside of the ruins. On his right stood his girlfriend and soul mate, Julie-Su. Next to her was Mighty and Ray. On Knuckles left was Vector and Espio.  
  
"So this is the place where those sighting are coming from?" Vector asked scratching his chin and turning his walkman down.  
  
"Yeah. We've had reports up in Rocky Hill." Mighty said.  
  
"Just let Vector in." Julie-Su said.  
  
"Why?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"His face should scare them off." She said sneering. Espio turned away to hide his face which was turning red from his attempt to hold his laughter in. Mighty fell over laughing while Ray chuckled. Knuckles shook his head knowing what would follow.  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately!?" Vector shot back.  
  
"What are you getting at?!" Julie-Su asked.  
  
"Just saying that Rad Red is wasting his time with a freak show!!" Vector retorted.  
  
"Shut up!!" Knuckles yelled. "Thanks to you two whatever is in there now knows that we're coming!"  
  
"Sorry." The two said looking away from the other while Espio, Ray, and Mighty finished laughing.  
  
Little did the group know someone was watching them from within and had been ever since they got seventy feet within range. With a rustle of the leaves the figure was gone.  
  
End  
  
Opening Data Files:  
  
Knuckles the Echidna  
  
Age: 16  
  
Appearance: Red fur, white crescent on chest, purple eyes  
  
Residence: Just outside of Echidnapolis  
  
Favorite Food: Fruits, mostly grapes  
  
Family: Locke (Father), Lara-Le (Mother), Sabre (Grandfather)  
  
Abilities: Glide, dig, climb walls, varies with use of Chaos Emeralds  
  
Locke the Echidna  
  
Age: ???  
  
Appearance: Red fur, white crescent mark, white beard, white rope  
  
Residence: Haven in Echidnapolis  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Knuckles (Son), Lara-Le (ex-Wife) Sabre (Father), Jenna-Lu  
(Mother)  
  
Abilities: Varies with use of Chaos Emeralds  
  
Lara-Le  
  
Age: ???  
  
Appearance: Red fur, brown hair, green eyes, yellow dress  
  
Residence: Echidnapolis  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Knuckles (Son), Locke (ex-Husband), Wymacher (Husband)  
  
Abilities: None  
  
Wynmacher  
  
Age: ???  
  
Appearance: Red fur, blue eyes, blue coat, black shirt  
  
Residence: Echidnapolis  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Knuckles (Stepson), Lara-Le (Wife)  
  
Abilities: None  
  
Data on characters provided by Knuckles Haven at  
  
Please Review 


	2. Enter the Ancient Vanguard

A Guardian  
  
I own no one except Blade Jin Ishikawa. All other characters are property pf Sega, Sonic Team, Archie or whoever else claims legal ownership of them.  
  
Enjoy, and remember- It is not within the star that hold our destiny but within ourselves-William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 2: Enter the Ancient Vanguard  
  
The forest about the ruins was quite, too quite. The Chaotix could hear the leaves rustle but there wasn't a soul around other then them that could be seen.  
  
"I-I'm scared." Ray said.  
  
"It's okay buddy. We can take em." Mighty said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder for comfort. Inside, Mighty was scared too. He could tell that they were being watched and whoever was out there was waiting for them to get somewhere before they moved out.  
  
Back at Haven, Locke, Sojourner, Sabre, and Tobor watched the monitor hoping to see something. They could see and hear everything that happened. The bad thing was they couldn't see everything that Knuckles and the Chaotix could. They only had his frontal site and that was it. Locke sat the computer with a headset on ready to say anything if needed be. "Knuckles. Turn vision ninety degrees to the right." Their site changed as Knuckles turned his head so they could see further. "Nothing." Locke muttered to his ancestors.  
  
"Should we ask them back? It is getting late and we don't want them to freeze to death." Tobor asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get them back." Sojourner said nodding.  
  
Locke was about to call them back when something on screen moved by rather fast.  
  
At the ruins the Chaotix stood still as something moved in front of them. It was rather fast but they got a glimpse of it. Whatever it was was taller then them if not shorter then Vector. It was wearing black and had something hanging off its side.  
  
"Show yourself! I am Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald and this here island! You are on private property!"  
  
"Private property? Private property!" The group looked for the voice. It was deep and rough. Then they spotted the figure. He was standing on a pillar on one foot. He was dressed in black boots with black pants tucked into the boots. The pants had many pockets. He had on a black shirt with no sleeves and silver trim in odd patterns. He wore a black hat much like the hat of Hawking with out the strap. His long coat bellowed in the wind, it appeared to reach to his feet. On the left side of the coat where it would rest on the thigh was a ying-yang and on the right sleeve were some odd designs in blood red. Hanging at his side was a katana with a black saya and its brethren the wakizashi.  
  
The oddest thing was his fur. He was white. Odder then that was his dreads. They had dark blue streaks in them, and he had long hair which was gray. They could see that his right arm was robotic by the golden metal that shone in the little light. When he lifted his head they could see he had blue eyes, except one thing. His left eye was a darker tent and made weird noise as it shrunk and grew. Knuckles could see a faint scar in his white fur that ran shortly from the forehead down past the left eye to the left cheek.  
  
"Yeah private property bub." Knuckles said as he showed his fist and his name sake.  
  
"The only one on private property would be you six." He then drew his katana. "If you want me off child then come and get me." With that he jumped high into the air and landed silently in front of the pillar ready for battle.  
  
"Blast him Vector." Vector nodded and brought his headphone up. With a flip of the volume switch he sent a sound wave at the white echidna. What happened was amazing. The white echidna spun his katana at the speed of light and the group was struck off their feet by the return of sound.  
  
"Vector Gator, specialty-sound wave blast." The stranger said reading himself again. Julie-Su shot up and quickly withdrew her pistol. Julie-Su fired off at him but each shot was blocked with flicks of his sword arm wrist. "Julie-Su, specialty-good fighter and strong fighter." He then spat to his left and sheathed his katana. "My turn." He ran forth and right before he got to Julie-Su he spun on his heel and with his left hand grabbed the handle of his katana and angled it and the saya so as to hit Julie-Su in the gut with the butt of the saya. He followed through with a spinning heel kick to the side.  
  
He then followed through by kicking Vector in the lower jaw and finished the big guy off with a drop kick to the chest. While Vector and Julie-Su winced in pain, Espio had vanished and was sneaking up behind the opponent. Before he could strike he saw the echidna vanish. Next thing he knew he was in a bear hug. "Espio the Chameleon, specialty-camouflage."  
  
The white echidna then picked Espio off his feet still in the bear hug and flipped backwards into a German suplex that knocked the chameleon out cold. Mighty ran in and aimed a punch for the back of the neck. The opponent back flipped over Mighty and planted his foot on his back. The echidna pushed off hard causing Mighty to fall forward. "Mighty the Armadillo, specialty- super strong." Just as Mighty got up he felt his jaw was kicked.  
  
The ashen echidna grabbed Mighty's right arm and twisted it about. Mighty grunted in pain but coughed out as his opponent kicked him continuously in the chest while still holding his twisted chest. Mighty looked up to see a booted foot aimed at his face and then he blacked out. Ray backed away as he was too afraid to take this man on. He looked up and at Knuckles. "What's the matter guardian? See someone out of your league and you can no longer talk the talk?"  
  
"Do not engage!" Knuckles took the headset off and ignored his father's warning.  
  
"Bring it on whity." Knuckles said taunting his opponent into the first move. His opponent didn't move though. "What's wrong? Scared?"  
  
"No. I just allow ladies to go first." Knuckles charged in with a battle cry Knuckles swung fast for his opponent's face who leapt back. Knuckles charged again and swung his right fist again but this time he fired shot after shot. The pasty echidna kept leaping back with each shot. Just as Knuckles swung again he slid onto his back and caught the guardian in the gut with a slide kick and followed with a leg sweep. Knuckles fell hard on the grass but quickly pushed off his hands backwards to dodge a lethal katana stab aimed for the chest. Knuckles was now leaping back as his opponent swung fast. Knuckles was getting tired as he was being given no lull. His opponent seemed fine. Suddenly Knuckles tripped and he knew it was all over. Knuckles closed his eyes and prayed for it to be quick but heard the sound his opponent's katana being sheathed. "What the?" He opened his eyes in time to see his opponent extend a hand to him. Knuckles looked at it skeptically but accepted. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing. You survived three minutes of combat with me which is amazing for anyone." He then bowed deeply. "I respect you guardian."  
  
Knuckles blinked a bit as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He then returned the bow as a sign of good will. "Thanks. Ugh-What is your name?"  
  
"I am Blade Jin Ishikawa."  
  
"What?! Us echidna's only have one name!" Now Knuckles was lost.  
  
"Where I am from we have a full name."  
  
"I see." Knuckles then noticed that Julie-Su and Vector were slowly getting up and ran to Julie-Su's side to help. Soon Julie-Su and Vector were back on their feet while Ray tried to wake Mighty up and Vector helped Espio as best as he could. "So why have you been causing trouble?"  
  
"Me? You all are the trouble makers!" Blade yelled. "I've lived here for two hundred years and all of a sudden my home is being disturbed!" Knuckles and Julie-Su blinked a bit. Blade appeared to be still in his teens except his hair, but he said he had been here for two hundred years.  
  
"How long have you been around?" Julie-Su asked.  
  
"Around nine hundred years." Blade said coolly. Knuckles, Julie-Su and even Vector and Ray froze.  
  
"That is old!" Vector said looking at the guy. "But it does explain why you know us and how to counter are moves." "That it does. I've watched you all and I know how you fight. I've been able to learn how to counter your skills."  
  
"Why not come back to Echidnapolis with us and meet the Brotherhood." Knuckles suggested.  
  
"Sure. I've heard of them and seen many of them. I've seen your father young guardian."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes. He passed by my home when he was your age."  
  
"So you live in the ruins?" Locke asked. "And you've seen me?"  
  
"Yes and yes." Blade said as he sipped at his hot cocoa. Only him, Locke, Sabre, and Knuckles were in the meeting room. While they sat, Blade stood by the pictures of the guardians of old.  
  
"Then why haven't you come out and visited us?" Sabre asked as he ate his dinner.  
  
"Because none of you were worthy enough to meet me. I swore on the day that my echidna race died out that I would find another but not show myself till they could last in combat with me for at least three minutes."  
  
"Then you were here when the island was still apart of Downunda." Sabre stated.  
  
"Shortly after if took off to be exact. But yes I have been here since the first guardian. You guardians marry young and have your children young. Nine hundred years and yet you have gone through tones of generations."  
  
"True, but it doesn't help with Dimitri and the Dark Legion being around." Knuckles said.  
  
"Aw yes, the Dark Legion. Too many of them have come through my home in the ruins. Too many have lost their heads." The three youngest guardians noticed the flash in Blade's real eye. They thought they saw a look that said he had enjoyed killing the Dark Legionnaires. None of the three dared question it though.  
  
"So are you planning on returning to the ruins?" Locke asked scratching his chin.  
  
"Not unless you wish of me to stay here and help. Otherwise, yes."  
  
"Oh no!" Sabre said with his hands up. "We wouldn't want to burden you with our problems."  
  
"Nonsense." Blade said finishing his drink and cracking his neck. "I would love to help."  
  
"Well then why not allow us to run some test on you to check your health, and then get some data on you so can be permitted to enter this building." Locke suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then you can join the Chaotix and help us." Knuckles said.  
  
"I'll think about that. The only problem is where I can stay."  
  
"That is an issue." Locke said. "Wait. I have an idea."  
  
Locke knocked on the door in front of him. "Coming!" Locke heard from within. "Locke! It's good to see you."  
  
"Good to see you too Wyn."  
  
"Come in, come in." Wynmacher then noticed the other two. "Knuckles. It's good to see you." Wyn shook his stepson's hand. "I'm sorry but we haven't met." Wyn didn't recognize that large white echidna that was an inch short of the doorframe. He was rather tall.  
  
"I'm Blade." Blade extended his robotic right hand out. Wynmacher looked at it for a second but shook it.  
  
Lara-Le came out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel. "Who is it Wyn-Knuckles!" She walked over and hugged her son.  
  
"Hey mum. Long time no see."  
  
"What kind of son are you? Not coming to see your mom more often."  
  
"Sorry." He said smiling and scratching the back of his head. She then looked to her ex-husband.  
  
"Locke."  
  
"Lara."  
  
Lara-Le then noticed the tall white echidna. "And who may you be sir?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Blade then remembered his hat and quickly removed his hat. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Quite alright dear."  
  
"My name is Blade J. Ishikawa." Lara-Le and Wynmacher looked at him skeptically. "I'm not of this echidna rave. I come from another race of echidnas."  
  
"Oh I see." Lara-Le said. "But what other races of echidnas are there?"  
  
"I come from a race that has been dead for over nine hundred years."  
  
"Then that would make you-" Wynmacher didn't finish as Blade nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry sir!" Lara-Le said out of embarrassment. "I didn't know that you were older-" Blade put up a hand with a smile.  
  
"Quite all right Lady Lara-Le. Many mistaken my age for that of a child by my appearance."  
  
"So why did you come Locke?" Wynmacher asked. "I was wondering if Blade could stay here till he finds somewhere of his own to stay."  
  
"Why not use your position to get him somewhere?" Wynmacher asked.  
  
"Blade refuses to let us do so." Knuckles said. "He claims that he won't live anywhere less he is allowed to her works for it."  
  
"Well then Blade can stay here. He can use the guestroom." Lara-Le said.  
  
"Thank you." Blade bowed.  
  
End  
  
Opening Data Files:  
  
Blade Jin Ishikawa  
  
Age: 900+ (Appears to be 19)  
  
Appearance: Read Chapter two  
  
Residence: Currently with Lara-Le and Wynmacher  
  
Favorite Food: Cookies (Especially Lara-Le's)  
  
Family: Will be revealed later  
  
Abilities: Fast in close range, wide knowledge of fighting styles, master  
swordsman  
  
Sabre the Echidna  
  
Age: ???  
  
Appearance: Brownish/red fur, blue tunic, glassy left eye  
  
Residence: Haven in Echidnapolis  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Knuckles (Grandson), Locke (Son), Jenna-Lu (Wife), Athair  
(Father), Crystal-La (Mother)  
  
Abilities: Varies with use of Chaos Emeralds  
  
Sojourner the Echidna  
  
Age: ???  
  
Appearance: Red fur, yellow band in frontal-left dread, aqua green vest  
  
Residence: Haven in Echidnapolis  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Athair (Grandson), Janelle-Li (Daughter), Thunderhawk (Father),  
Spectre (Grandfather)  
  
Abilities: Varies with use of Chaos Emeralds  
  
Tobor the Echidna  
  
Age: ???  
  
Appearance: Red fur, yellow eyes, forest green tunic, long white gloves  
  
Residence: Haven in Echidnapolis currently (Twilight Zone later)  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Thunderhawk (Grandson), Spectre (Son), Hawking (Father),  
Sonja-Ra (Mother), Voni-Ca (Wife), Mathias (Grandfather)  
  
Abilities: Varies with use of Chaos Emeralds  
  
Data on characters provided by Knuckles Haven at  
  
Please Review 


	3. Shocking Discovery

A Guardian  
  
I own no one except Blade Jin Ishikawa. All other characters are property pf Sega, Sonic Team, Archie or whoever else claims legal ownership of them.  
  
Enjoy, and remember- It is not within the star that hold our destiny but within ourselves-William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 3: Shocking Discovery  
  
"I love cookies." Blade said through a mouthful of cookies as he dug into them. Lara-Le, Wynmacher, Knuckles, and Julie-Su watched as he devoured tray after tray of Lara-Le's home made cookies. "These are the best!"  
  
"Thank you." Lara-Le said bowing slightly. "I'm glad someone enjoys them."  
  
"Was that directed at me?" Wynmacher asked pointing to himself with his free hand while the other held the whine glass.  
  
"I think that was directed at me Wynmacher." Knuckles said sighing.  
  
"No it wasn't." Lara-Le said going into the kitchen. "Just saying." Just as she set the new tray down she and the others blinked as the cookies were already gone and going down Blade's throat. "Those are hot!"  
  
"Not hot enough." Blade said with a fist in the air in triumph as he swallowed the cookies in one gulp.  
  
"You'll either die choking to death or from burning your throat." Julie-Su said as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.  
  
"I'd say both." Wynmacher added.  
  
"So what you going to do today?" Knuckles asked Blade.  
  
"Locke wants me to come over to Haven for some test and such."  
  
"That's not good." Knuckles said.  
  
"Why?" Blade asked.  
  
"Well usually when you are called to Haven it's bad thing." Knuckles said.  
  
"Knuckles!" Lara-Le said to her son.  
  
"Sorry mum but it is true."  
  
"Well you are right." She said sighing.  
  
"It never seems like a good thing when they call anyone over." Wynmacher added.  
  
The four then noticed that Blade was already gone. "Now that's sneaky." Julie-Su said blinking.  
  
Blade arrived at Haven shortly later. When he walked in he noticed the receptionist. "How may I help you sir?" It was then the young female echidna noticed the tall white echidna standing in front of her desk. Her glasses slightly dropped as she stared at him. He was tall and had white fur, two rarities for echidnas. He also noticed her a bit. She was a cute purple furred echidna with pinkish hair. She had part of her hair tied into a tail in the front. He also noticed her lovely purple eyes.  
  
"Ugh-Shoot why am I here?" He mumbled trying to gain his posture. "What is your name?" He asked stupidly as he poked his index fingers together. The receptionist blushed.  
  
"My name is Anna-Li."  
  
"Wow she's hot." Blade then blushed as he realized that he had said that out loud. "I mean that I was called by Locke."  
  
"You're name?"  
  
"Blade." She looked through some notes.  
  
"You may enter, and my friends call me Ann."  
  
"Thank you, Ann." The second Blade got in and at the first intersection he paused. "Damn it. I don't know where I am. Last time I was here I followed Knuckles in."  
  
"Right this way Blade." Blade looked left and spotted Locke. Blade followed Locke into a large room filled with all sorts of machines. He noticed that there was a small room with a glass panel. Inside were Sabre and a male purple echidna he didn't recognize.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"That's Thunderhawk."  
  
"Oh." The room was mostly silver from the machines but it also had white tiling and a white roof.  
  
"Now then. We need you to strip down to your pants and await further instructions. I'll be in the monitoring room."  
  
"Okay." After getting down to his pants Blade awaited further instructions.  
  
Blade began with jogging on a treadmill, then breath holding with air around and then with his head in water. Blade did weight lifting, showed flexibility, endurance rate, and finished with a brain scan.  
  
After that they took a blood sample, hair sample, and then a urine sample.  
  
"Okay then. While that is being run through the computer we need to get some data recorded on you that your body can't show." Thunderhawk said as he held a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. First off name, age, and date of birth."  
  
"Blade Jin Ishikawa, 919 of age, and I was born February 1, 2301."  
  
"Okay. Family and status of them."  
  
"My father was Jin Ishihitei, my mother was Liu Rong, and my grandfather was Jin Mitsuruki. All are dead."  
  
"Okay, and the last thing we need to know is where you are from and where you live." "I am from the Yu Jing Fang tribe of Xia Ting Province. I currently live with Lara-Le and Wynmacher. I don't know the address."  
  
"That's okay. We have them in our files. Thank you. We'll call you if anything important comes up." With that Blade left to go eat as he hadn't eaten in hours.  
  
"So let's get started on those results and see if Blade is in good health." Sabre said clasping his hands together.  
  
After much work on the results and everything they had on him they set it into the computer. "So how is it all going?" Spectre, the second oldest of the Brotherhood asked.  
  
"Good father." Thunderhawk said as he entered the data. "Almost done, and done!"  
  
"About time. I wonder why the computer had such a hard time entering the data." Sabre said.  
  
"That was rather odd." Spectre said tapping his fingers on the desk. "It shouldn't have taken so long."  
  
"Hey. What's that?" Sabre gestured to a flashing icon in the lower right corner.  
  
"Hang on." Thunderhawk opened it and what popped up made the three gasp. Streams of data came flowing in on all sorts of things.  
  
"Slow that down my son." Spectre said rubbing his that now hurt from trying to read what was going by.  
  
"Hang on." Thunderhawk began typing furiously at the computer in hopes of slowing or stopping the data. "There we go. Now let's see what we, what is this?" The three read on and grew even more confused as they read.  
  
"Oh, dear Aurora." Spectre said when his eyes crossed something rather shocking.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Blade said from the corner he was curled up in.  
  
"I know that you don't want to be disturbed right Blade but Locke says it is important." Lara-Le said stroking his back.  
  
"Why can't they leave me alone?"  
  
"Just listen to him and then you can be left alone."  
  
"Okay. Can I have cookies after words?" Blade asked.  
  
"Sure." Blade walked over and sat on the couch next to Wynmacher. Lara-Le sat on Wynmacher's other side holding his hand.  
  
"Okay so you wanted to talk with me?" Blade asked looking at Locke and Spectre. "And that fog is really creepy." Spectre looked at him with his red eyes. "Sorry."  
  
"Okay then. What we are about to tell you may be disturbing but it is the truth of the matter." Locke began. Blade nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We ran the results of your tests into the computer and some interesting things came up." Locke took a second to think out and the order in which he should tell it. "First off we should tell you about your age."  
  
"Nine hundred nineteen." Blade said for himself.  
  
"Actually you are exactly nineteen years of age." Blade just blank stared. "It's hard for us to explain but your DNA reads out only at nineteen. How you have lived this long is beyond us."  
  
"Wow." Lara-Le said. "That's amazing."  
  
"It gets more interesting Lara." Locke said. "You have family."  
  
That sent silence through the room. "I do?" Blade asked now sitting up even more.  
  
"Yes." Spectre said. "Some of which is still living and parts that are dead." "Blade Jin Ishikawa. Great grandson of Dimitri, grandson of Menniker, son of Moritori Rex, brother of Luger, and the uncle of Kragok, Lien-Da, and Julie-Su." That took silence to a level no one heard of.  
  
"My father is Moritori Rex and my brother is Luger?"  
  
"Yes. What we believe happened is that you were born much after your brother Luger and your memory was either erased or you have been suffering from amnesia. Your gray hair is due to genetic defects."  
  
"Then what about my arm and eye?" Blade asked gesturing to his right arm and left eye. He rolled the sleeve up to show the full length of the arm which reached short of his elbow.  
  
"That was lost recently and they fixed those, that or they put the parts in and erased your memory or you still suffer from amnesia.  
  
Blade began looking about in confusion. His entire life had been a lie and his family was the very people he had fought against already and was the enemy. Blade stood up and rolled his sleeve down. "Where are you going?" Lara-Le asked standing up.  
  
"I need to take a walk."  
  
"It's late out." Before Lara-Le could follow she felt Spectre put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let him go Lara."  
  
"But Spectre."  
  
"He needs some time alone. He's needs to figure things out right now."  
  
"Besides Lara, he can take care of himself." Wynmacher added.  
  
"But he forgot his katana." Lara-Le said picking it off of the counter. All four ran outside to find Blade but he was gone. Lara-Le placed the katana close to her chest. "What if something happens to him? He's only a child."  
  
"Calm down Lara. We'll find him. I'll get Knuckles to keep an eye out for him and I'm sure he'll get the Chaotix to help." Locke said. In his mind he prayed that nothing would happen because Blade may be a good fighter but what they found out from his test was that he fairs poorly in night combat without his katana and can't last in long range combat.  
  
End  
  
Blade Jin Ishikawa  
  
Age: 19  
  
Appearance: Read Chapter two  
  
Residence: Currently with Lara-Le and Wynmacher  
  
Favorite Food: Cookies (Especially Lara-Le's)  
  
Family: Dimitri (Great grandfather), Moritori Rex (Father), Luger  
(Older Brother), Kragok (Nephew), Lien-Da and Julie-Su (Nieces)  
  
Abilities: Fast in close range, wide knowledge of fighting styles, master  
swordsman  
  
Julie-Su  
  
Age: 17  
  
Appearance: Pink fur with purple hair, lavender eyes, black and green vest  
  
Residence: Echidnapolis  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Luger (Father), Mari-Su (Mother), Kragok and Lien-Da  
(Half-Sibling), Blade (Uncle), Remington (Half-Nephew), Simon  
and Floren-Ca (Adoptive parents)  
  
Abilities: Good fighter, excellent shot  
  
Remington the Echidna  
  
Age: 27  
  
Appearance: Brown fur, black hair, green uniform and hat, blue boots  
  
Residence: Echidnapolis  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Kragok (Father), Lien-Da (Aunt), Julie-Su (Half-Aunt), Luger (Grandfather), Merin-Da (Grandmother), Blade (Great Uncle)  
  
Abilities: Strong Fighter  
  
Thunderhawk the Echidna  
  
Age: ???  
  
Appearance: Purple fur, white beard, blue coat  
  
Residence: Haven in Echidnapolis  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Spectre (Father), Hawking (Grandfather), Mathias  
(Great Grandfather), Sojourner (Son)  
  
Abilities: Varies with use of Chaos Emeralds  
  
Spectre the Echidna  
  
Age: ???  
  
Appearance: Black fur, red eyes, silver helmet, black cloak  
  
Residence: Haven in Echidnapolis  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Tobor (Father), Voni-Ca (Mother), Hawking (Grandfather),  
Sonja-Ra (Grandmother), Thunderhawk (Son)  
  
Abilities: Varies with use of Chaos Emeralds  
  
Data on characters provided by Knuckles Haven at  
  
Please Review 


	4. Getting Answers

A Guardian  
  
I own no one except Blade Jin Ishikawa. All other characters are property pf Sega, Sonic Team, Archie or whoever else claims legal ownership of them.  
  
Enjoy, and remember- It is not within the star that hold our destiny but within ourselves-William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Answers  
  
Blade walked about aimlessly as he had no clue as what to trust. He thought he had been around for a long time but he had memories of everything in his past. Yet he was Moritori Rex's son and the younger brother of Luger. This was beyond acceptance. There was only one place to get an answer and that was from the man that was supposed to be his father. It was time to enter the Forbidden Zone.  
  
"Commence fire!" Kommisar yelled out and all present fired in front of them at their targets. She kept watch at the stop watch in hand. "And-hold fire!" All stopped fire and placed their rifles against their left shoulder. "Good. Okay next-" Kommisar was cut short when a voice boomed over the loud speaker.  
  
"Sister! Get to the main gate immediately! We have a guest!" Kommisar walked over to the wall and picked up the mike.  
  
"Orders understood. I'll be at the main gate in ten!" Kommisar turned to the trainees. "Orders have changed. Follow the instructions of your colonel." The troops saluted and she returned it. When Kommisar arrived she ordered the gate opened. With her was a few troops ready to fire. "Don't till I say so." They nodded. Finally they saw their 'guest'. Standing their in his black garbs was Blade. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Blade. I order you to take me to my father, my niece."  
  
Kommisar and the troops were now confused as this was either a stupid man or a bold one. "Excuse me. Niece?"  
  
"You heard right. Your father Luger is my brother. I am your uncle. Take me to my father." "If Luger is your brother then you must mean Moritori Rex."  
  
"Exactly." Kommisar gave the signal to lower rifles and gestured for him to follow. Finally the two came to an office and she knocked.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
"It's me Kommisar grandfather."  
  
"What do you want Kommisar?!"  
  
"There's someone here to see you."  
  
"Let them in! This better be good." Kommisar opened the door and Blade walked in. Moritori Rex was busy looking some files over. "Yes!!?"  
  
"Father." Moritori Rex stopped working. He turned from the filing cabinet and looked at his guest. He took a long good look and then it hit him.  
  
"Blade? Is that you?" Blade nodded. "It is you my boy." Moritori Rex walked over and hugged his son. "It's been-" Before Moritori Rex could continue he was pinned against the wall grabbing at his throat trying to breath as his throat was being crushed by the awesome strength produced by Blade's robotic arm. Kommisar went for her pistol but stopped when she noticed the claws slowly crawling out Blade's right knuckles.  
  
"Put the gun down niece or I'll kill father."  
  
"You don't have the balls." She snapped back.  
  
"I'll do it as I've killed Dark Legionnaires before and I don't have the heart at the moment to care if he dies. I mean I was left to fend for myself!"  
  
"Calm (Cough) down Blade. I'll explain everything." Blade looked at his 'father' and then released his grip and sat his father down gently. Blade was at level height with his father. Moritori Rex took a second to catch his breath then he looked at his son. "Okay my boy. Let me explain to you what exactly happened to you when you were born. You are actually your brother's younger twin brother. He was born a few minutes before you but when you were born you had some internal problems. You were frozen so as to keep you safe until we could figure out a way to help you. When we did we unfroze you. By then your brother was an adult and Merin-Da was pregnant with Kragok and Kommisar. When we operated on you we had to let you go into the wild so as to let you grow healthy in the fresh air. We discovered that you one day had been injured in a battle with a wild animal and your left eye was lost and so was your right arm. We replaced the missing pieces. That's how you got that scar my son." Blade touched the scar that passed by his left eye.  
  
"Unfortunately you also suffered from amnesia and so we took you to the ruin where you read up on ancient hieroglyphics and that's how you came to know yourself as Blade Jin Ishikawa. You became deadly in combat as you thought yourself for the legendary Jin Ishikawa. When we discovered this we left you the daisho set in which you thought as your own from old and that's when you became deadlier. We hoped you would return but Dimitri said it was too dangerous to come and get you because of you and because of that infernal guardian line!"  
  
Blade understood all now. "So then how old am I?"  
  
"You are about 52 Blade." Blade looked at his father with nothing but disbelief in his eyes."  
  
"I'm fifty-two?! I've only lived nineteen years of my life and the rest were wasted?!"  
  
"Technically you are fifty-two Blade but because you were frozen so long you are nineteen."  
  
"But I never got to meet my brother!" Blade yelled back as he came close to tears. This was all too much and too sudden. As the conversation lengthened he seemed to lose more of his life.  
  
"Well actually." Blade quickly looked to his niece.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We never really did know what became of father."  
  
"Are you saying that he could still be alive?" Blade asked. "We think that it may be possible dear uncle." The three noticed Kragok standing at the door. He then smiled. "I never knew my uncle was such a powerful combatant." He then walked in and sat down. "I would like to ask you a favor Uncle Blade."  
  
"And that would be what?" Moritori Rex was amazed at the quick change in attitude of his son. One second near tears the next he was smooth and ready for action.  
  
"I want you to go and try to find father."  
  
Blade didn't even take a second to think. "I will do so."  
  
"I want to come too."  
  
Blade looked to his niece. "I have no problems with that. I have to return to Echidnapolis in the first place."  
  
"Why?" Kragok asked.  
  
"I left my daisho set there nephew." Kragok nodded and Blade left.  
  
"Be careful sister. We have little to go off of and what we do have leads us very little to father's trail."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
Blade retuned to Lara-Le and Wynmacher's place shortly later. He was greeted by an upset Lara-Le. Inside were the Brotherhood, Knuckles, and the Chaotix. "Where have you been boy? You had me worried sick." Blade stepped past and picked his items up and got his hat. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To answer your questions Lady Lara-Le I went to the Forbidden Zone."  
  
"What?! You went to see the Dark Legion! You traitor!" Vector was on his feet and yelling at Blade.  
  
"Vector!" Knuckles shot at him. Vector looked at him but sat down.  
  
"Why did you go there child?" Spectre asked from where he stood.  
  
"I went to see my father."  
  
"And who's your father?" Julie-Su asked. None of the Chaotix or Knuckles had been informed.  
  
"Moritori Rex."  
  
"WHAT?!" Knuckles and the Chaotix said in unison.  
  
"But then that means-" Julie-Su began.  
  
"Your father Julie-Su is my older twin brother."  
  
"Now that we didn't know." Thunderhawk said stroking his beard.  
  
"So then what are you planning on doing?" Mighty asked.  
  
"Probably join those morons." Vector grumbled.  
  
"Actually duffle bag, I am leaving on a quest along with my niece Lien-Da to find what happened to my brother Luger."  
  
"You're looking to go and find father?" Julie-Su asked. "Than I'm coming too!"  
  
"Not with out me." Knuckles stated.  
  
"You can't leave Knuckles." Sabre stated.  
  
"But I don't want to leave Julie-Su with Kommisar!"  
  
"Calm down son. I'll take your position for the time being."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. You go and help them find Luger."  
  
"Then I'm coming too." Espio stated. Never know when you'll need someone that can infiltrate.  
  
"Then I'm coming!" Vector said proudly.  
  
"Great. We'll have my vicious half-sister and a loud mouth." Julie-Su stated rolling her eyes.  
  
"What if we need to go through a really loud place? I'm the man."  
  
"He has a point Julie." Knuckles stated.  
  
"Fine." She replied standing up.  
  
"I want no more then that to come." Blade stated.  
  
"And tell me pry tell why you are in charge?" Vector asked looking at the tall white echidna.  
  
"This mission was assigned to me by my nephew Kragok. So that puts me in charge and I am the oldest."  
  
"How so?" Vector asked.  
  
"I'm nineteen for as long as I have grown but I am fifty-two from the day I was born just after my brother. So that also puts me in charge and I am far stronger then you. Remember that beating I brought upon you all when I took you all down?" Vector grumbled something to himself as he was beat.  
  
"We understand Blade." Knuckles said. "Right Vector?"  
  
"Yeah I gotcha Rad Red."  
  
"Now you all be careful." Lara-Le kissed her son goodbye and gave a hug to Julie-Su and Blade. The group arrived just at the base of Mount Fate where Kommisar was waiting.  
  
"There you are Uncle Blade." She then noticed the others. "What are they doing here?!"  
  
"They're assisting Lien-Da. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Okay. So you also want to find our father Julie-Su?"  
  
"That I do Kommisar."  
  
"Okay then. If you want to help then I guess I can deal with you all."  
  
"First things first." Blade said putting his katana between the two sides. "Anyone dies to the others then I'll slaughter you all. We work together at all times and if someone dies because of intentional mishap then I kill you all. The girls sleep on one end and the guys the other. We have one tent so the girls sleep on my left and the guys to my right. No one crosses over or death glares the other.  
  
You obey what I say and when I ask for a chore to be done then it is to be done. No ifs or buts. Understood." All nodded. "When we find somewhere that we can bath the girls get it first then us guys. All in agreement? Good! Then we begin the search for Luger!"  
  
End  
  
Vector Gator  
  
Age: 16  
  
Appearance: Green skin, blue sneakers, yellow belt with walkman  
  
Residence: Swampy Swamp on the Floating Island  
  
Favorite Food: Burgers  
  
Family: ???  
  
Abilities: Swim, Tolerate loud noises  
  
Espio the Chameleon  
  
Age: 17  
  
Appearance: Purple skin, blue eyes, black and green shoes  
  
Residence: Rainbow Valley on the Floating Island  
  
Favorite Food: Burgers  
  
Family: ???  
  
Abilities: Camouflage, Can stick to walls  
  
Might the Armadillo  
  
Age: 15  
  
Appearance: Black fur, red shell, red sneakers  
  
Residence: Rocky Hill on the Floating Island  
  
Favorite Food: Burgers  
  
Family: ???  
  
Abilities: Super strong  
  
Charmy Bee  
  
Age: 16  
  
Appearance: (Like a bee) Black flight helmet, red sneakers  
  
Residence: Strawberry Fields on the Floating Island  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Safron (Fiancée)  
  
Abilities: Can fly, Shriek down into small size  
  
Ray the Flying Squirrel  
  
Age: 14  
  
Appearance: Yellow fur, blue eyes, red sneakers  
  
Residence: Floating Island  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: ???  
  
Abilities: Flight  
  
Archimedes  
  
Age: 70  
  
Appearance: Red body, brown boots, brown vest, brown hat  
  
Residence: Lava Reef Zone  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Semper Fidelis (Father), Deo Volente (Grandfather)  
  
Abilities: Breath Fire, Telepathy, Teleportation  
  
Data on characters provided by Knuckles Haven at  
  
Please Review 


	5. The Search for Luger: Part One

A Guardian  
  
I own no one except Blade Jin Ishikawa. All other characters are property pf Sega, Sonic Team, Archie or whoever else claims legal ownership of them.  
  
Enjoy, and remember- It is not within the star that hold our destiny but within ourselves-William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 5: The Search for Luger Part One  
  
Five days and the group had searched the island thoroughly and there wasn't any sign of Luger. "So what now Sherlock?" Vector asked as he stretched up against a tree.  
  
"We leave the island and hit the surface level that's what."  
  
"Like he would have left." Vector stated rolling his eyes. "All Legionnaires stay on the island." That got Vector dirty looks from Blade, Julie-Su, and Kommisar. "It's true, once a Dark Legionnaire always a Dark Legionnaire!"  
  
"Well then that means Uncle Blade and I shouldn't be living in Echidnapolis because I was in the Dark Legion and he was in the Dark Legion as a baby."  
  
"That's true Vector." Blade said placing his metal hand on a fallen tree and leaning on his hand. "So that means you and all the others should have been dead by now as I've been with in Haven." Vector couldn't make a come back so he turned away. In two hours the search team had made it to the surface of Mobius.  
  
"So where do we start looking?" Espio asked looking at the map of Mobius. "This could take forever."  
  
"Why not start at Knothole? Maybe they have something on father." Kommisar stated.  
  
"That actually is a good idea." Knuckles said.  
  
"Wow." Espio gasped. "Knuckles agreeing with Kommisar. Now if Julie-Su and Vector can stop their quarrelling then all would be well."  
  
"Don't ask for miracles." Kommisar stated. "My little half sister is too stubborn to stop fighting less she wins."  
  
"Thanks sis." Julie-Su said smiling.  
  
'Great! Now I got two women against me.' Vector thought to himself.  
  
The search team began to navigate their way through the Great Forest. The team decided to set up camp as they had been going for days. They set their camp just on the edge of the forest so they could fetch water from the nearby river which they would be crossing soon. "Let's go fetch some water little sis."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Knuckles, you and Vector go get some fire wood. Espio and I'll scout about for any threats."  
  
"Sure thing Blade."  
  
"So why are you acting so nice to me Kommisar?" Julie-Su asked as they went to the river to fetch water in their buckets.  
  
"I guess because we're with our uncle and we both are looking for father. I never really spent time with you unless it was fighting."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"So what's Knuckles like?" Kommisar asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"He's cute, loyal, trustable, and if you tickle the back of his head right behind the quills he blushes madly."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That is so cute!" Kommisar squealed at the thought of the strong guardian being able to blush just by a slight tickle. She never knew how much fun it was talking to her younger half sister about gossip and such. The two talked as they walked back about their father and Blade. When they got back they found Blade and Knuckles fighting it out.  
  
"Stop it!" Julie-Su yelled out.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They're sparring." Espio said from his perch on a log.  
  
Knuckles flew in fist a flying. Blade cross blocked the shots and counter attacked with a flying right foot attack. Knuckles reacted by jumping back and then jumping with a double heel to the head. Blade caught Knuckles's feet and begun to spin on his heel. Knuckles struggled to break the old but it was too tight and he was loosing focus due to the increasing speeds of the revolutions caused by Blade. Suddenly he stopped spinning but he was getting further away from Blade and since Blade had both feet planted on the ground it meant he was flying and more likely at a tree. With a muster of strength Knuckles snapped backwards like a cat so he could face the tree and had enough time to push his foot off of it.  
  
Knuckles did a back flip in the air and landed smoothly. To bad for him Blade had taken the opportunity to ready for a follow up attack and had caught Knuckles in a bear hold. Knuckles did what his father had taught him and used his feet for momentum to push Blade back and hopefully fall over. "Sorry Knuckles but I've seen this counter maneuver performed before and I know how to re-counter it." With that Blade hoisted Knuckles off the ground and with the momentum of the lift leaned backwards. Espio gasped as that was the same move that had knocked him out.  
  
Everyone gasped when Knuckles did what Blade didn't anticipate. Knuckles grabbed onto Blade's coat with his still useable hands and pulled outward. Blade was now on Knuckles back who was trying to stand. Knuckles then jumped up, only high enough to clear the ground, and flipped to put Blade underneath him. Blade sensed it and let go, but Knuckles didn't let go. He turned around and pushed hard onto Blade's chest to force him down. Blade hit first then got hit by a double elbow attack.  
  
Everything went silent in the camp as no one knew what to say. Knuckles slowly got off of Blade and stared at the white furred echidna on the ground that was coughing. Blade then got up and looked at his opponent. "Never have I been defeated in battle. Never has anyone bested me in any form of fighting, and to that Knuckles I bow before you." Blade then bowed deeply before Knuckles.  
  
"Wow!" Everyone then turned to Kommisar. "I never once heard of Blade bowing to someone in combat." Knuckles returned the bow, the whole time questioning if he really did beat Blade.  
  
The next morning the team set out for Knothole. As they walked they stayed silent, each thinking of their own issues.  
  
'I beat Blade? Me, a young guardian beating Blade.'  
  
'I think he broke my ribs. Gees! That was a good move. Got to remember it myself. I guess I still have training to do.'  
  
'I need to do some serious training. I mean what if this Luger guy is as good as Blade or better and he wants to fight us. This could be bad.'  
  
'Uncle reminds me of father. I wonder if Julie-Su knew our father that well.'  
  
'I wonder what father is like. Is he kind and loving, or mean and hateful?'  
  
'I want my baby back, baby back ribs. I want my baby back, baby back ribs. Chili's baby back ribs! With barbecue sauce!" Everyone then turned to Vector.  
  
"I am not sleeping next to him tonight." Blade said.  
  
"I think I'll find a good tree branch or something." Espio said. They watched as Vector kept walking on. "Never even noticed we stopped." So they continued walking.  
  
Finally they could see the forest clearing out and the familiar huts that were of Knothole village.  
  
"Knux?" Everyone then noticed a familiar, to some members of the team, rabbit walking up. "It is you Knux. How ya all been?"  
  
"Hey Bunnie. We're good."  
  
"I see you and Jul are on a little date, but did you have to bring so many?"  
  
"Not a date. Though someone hasn't taken me out lately." Julie-Su said tapping her foot, knuckles on hips, and giving a death glare to Knuckles who tried not to notice since if he did he was dead.  
  
It was then that Bunnie noticed the two in black. "I see what you mean. Brought us a couple of them there legionnaires." She said smiling.  
  
"Actually they aren't prisoners and one of them is a legionnaire and I believe you know her. The other is kind of, ugh-hmm." Knuckles then scratched his chin. Blade walked forth and placed his robotic hand on Knuckles's shoulder.  
  
"I'm like half in half."  
  
"Explain." Bunnie demanded.  
  
"I'm with those in Echidnapolis but I'm sort of with the Dark Legion only through my family."  
  
"And that would be?" Kommisar and Julie-Su stepped forth.  
  
"Well for starters they are my nieces."  
  
"You mean that he's your uncle Jul?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry hun."  
  
"No harm done. My name's Blade."  
  
"Nice to meet you. So why are you all here?"  
  
"They came to see me!" Everyone then noticed the fading smoke cloud that was the signature sign that Sonic the Hedgehog had arrived.  
  
"Not even close Blue Blur." Vector stated folding his arms in front of his chest. "We're looking for a legionnaire."  
  
"Well aren't those two in black legionnaires?" Sonic said pointing to Blade and Kommisar.  
  
"I need to stop wearing black." Blade said shaking his head.  
  
In an hour the Freedom Fighters had been gathered and everything was explained. At the moment they had gathered in one of the larger huts.  
  
"So you were ordered by Kragok to go and find your missing brother?" Sally asked Blade.  
  
"Even if he didn't order me I was still going to go and find my brother. None of you know what it's like not growing up until many years later and knowing that your twin who was born a few minutes before you is now thirty- three years older then you." Blade stated the truth of the matter.  
  
"So how can we help?" Tails asked.  
  
"We didn't find anything on the Floating Island so we hoped you might have seen Luger pass through." Knuckles said.  
  
"Let's go look into it." Tails said to Rotor who followed. Sally was already busy checking with Nicole on the matter while Sonic sat in a hammock snoozing.  
  
"This could take awhile so why not just relax and have some fun in the mean time." Sally gestured for the search team to ease up. All of them stepped out and split up. Knuckles and Julie-Su went one way to due their couple thing while Espio went off to the edge of the forest to take a nap. Vector just walked about aimlessly listening to his walkman. Kommisar relaxed in the woods while Blade checked the place out. He was just rounding a corner when he smiled.  
  
"And what might your name be?" He looked behind him and saw no one. He shrugged it off and continued walking. Just as he came about another corner he hid behind some crates and his follower walked by then stopped looking about in confusion. He calming walked out. "Been following me. I could tell. So then what's your name?" He was looking a young pink hedgehog in a red dress with red boots. She had a red hair band in her hair and green eyes.  
  
"My name is Amy Rose."  
  
"I'm Blade." Blade smiled and offered his right hand for a shake. Amy stared at it quite a bit. Blade then realized why she was looking at it. It was more then the metal element to it it was the fact the fingers ended in razor sharp talons. "Oh, I'm sorry." He then offered his left hand which didn't have the sharp fingers. Amy shook his hand.  
  
"So why did you come here with Knuckles and Julie-Su?" Amy asked as she walked next to Blade.  
  
"Came here looking for any knowledge of the whereabouts of my missing older twin brother Luger."  
  
"Did you ever meet him?"  
  
"Unfortunately I never got to meet my brother. So how old are you?"  
  
"I'm thirteen!" Amy said proudly.  
  
"I'm nineteen. Well nineteen from my DNA data but technically I'm fifty-two from the day I was born shortly after my brother."  
  
"Wow." Amy looked about for something to continue off of. She really wanted to talk to this guy. Something about him was just attractive. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Well luckily for you I don't." Blade replied winking to her. Amy blushed as she obviously had been caught in the act.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Amy said turning her face away from him and acting as if she had been offended.  
  
"I think you know what I mean."  
  
"There you are!" The two noticed Tails looking at them. "We have some information." Soon everyone was gathered again.  
  
"Okay. This is what we found out about Luger." Sally said. "The last time he was seen was two years ago and he was last seen heading east to the Emerald Sea." Blade tapped his finger on the table in thought.  
  
"Why that way?" Blade asked no one in particular.  
  
"He could have been heading to the Land of a Million Lights." Kommisar said."  
  
"That's true. Then our path has been laid in front of us. We head to the Emerald Sea and from there to the Land of a Million Lights!" Blade said standing up.  
  
"Then you may need some help." Tails said. "I've just finished my newest invention."  
  
"And what's that?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"The Tornado X!"  
  
"If Tails is going then I'm coming along." Amy stated. Blade glanced at her which made her blush.  
  
"I'm up for some adventure." Sonic said rolling one shoulder then the other.  
  
"Then you three may come." The group stood on the run way looking at white jet plane titled Tornado X. (If you don't know what it looks like then check out Sonic X).  
  
"We can also take my Tornado 2." Tails said pulling it out of the hanger. Tails switched to the Tornado X. Behind him went Vector. Julie-Su and Kommisar got into the rear cockpit of the white jet.  
  
"So who can fly this thing?" Sonic asked looking at the biplane.  
  
"I think I can take a shot at it." Blade said looking the controls over.  
  
"I'll be on the Tornado X." Espio said already climbing onto the back near the tail wings and plopping down. Sonic also got on and sat near him. Blade took the front of the smaller biplane while Amy got in the back. Knuckles climbed onto the tail. As soon as the planes took off. Tails radioed Blade.  
  
"Where is that thing?" Blade said looking for the radio.  
  
"It's on the underside." Amy said pointing to it.  
  
"Thanks. Blade here."  
  
"The Tornado 2 is too slow in that form. Flip the small knob to your left, hit the green button above that, and then pull the yellow switch back and turn it ninety degrees right and release." Blade followed through and soon the little plane transformed into the fighter mode that picked up speed.  
  
'Good. Now we'll be able to get places faster. Big brother, we're on our way!'  
  
End  
  
Dimitri  
  
Age: 377+  
  
Appearance: Red fur originally, Covered in metal currently  
  
Residence: The Forbidden Zone  
  
Favorite Food: None  
  
Family: Edmund (Brother), Byron (Father), Angel-La (Mother), Menniker  
(Son)  
  
Abilities: Strong, Razor sharp claws, smart, strong leader  
  
Moritori Rex  
  
Age: 70+  
  
Appearance: Red fur, green tunic, metal visor, red eyes due to visor  
  
Residence: The Forbidden Zone  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Menniker (Father), Luger and Blade (Twin Sons)  
  
Abilities: Lasers beams fired from visor, infra-red capabilities  
  
Luger  
  
Age: 52  
  
Appearance: Tall, long dreads, some robotic parts  
  
Residence: ???  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Moritori Rex (Father), Blade (Twin Brother), Merin-Da (First Wife),  
  
Mari-Su (Second Wife), Kragok, Kommisar, and Julie-Su  
(Son and daughters)  
  
Abilities: ???  
  
Kragok  
  
Age: 34  
  
Appearance: red fur, blue eye, metal left claw and eye, black torn rope, blue  
glove  
  
Residence: The Forbidden Zone  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Luger (Father), Marin-Da (Mother), Kommisar (Twin Sister), Blade  
(Uncle), Julie-Su (Half Sister), Remington (Son)  
  
Abilities: Strong, Pulse cannon in left arm, good leader  
  
Kommisar  
  
Age: 34  
  
Appearance: Red fur, blue eyes, red hair, black leather skin tight jumpsuit  
  
Residence: The Forbidden Zone  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Luger (Father), Marin-Da (Mother), Kragok (Twin Brother), Blade  
(Uncle), Julie-Su (Half Sister), Remington (Nephew)  
  
Abilities: Good fighter  
  
Xenin  
  
Age: ???  
  
Appearance: Red fur, many metal parts  
  
Residence: The Forbidden Zone  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: ???  
  
Abilities: Incredibly strong, loyal soldier  
  
Data on characters provided by Knuckles Haven at  
  
Please Review 


	6. The Search for Luger: Part Two

A Guardian  
  
I own no one except Blade Jin Ishikawa. All other characters are property pf Sega, Sonic Team, Archie or whoever else claims legal ownership of them.  
  
Enjoy, and remember- It is not within the star that hold our destiny but within ourselves-William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 5: The Search for Luger Part Two  
  
"Passing over the Kingdom of Mercia." Tails said into his mike.  
  
"Read you loud and clear." Blade said. "Pulling ahead to land." Tails watched as the small, blue biplane shot ahead and began arching down to an open area. He saw it transform and safely land. He then pulled in real close and activated the landing legs that allowed him to land the Tornado X vertically. Once the group was set together they set out to the massive sea that was a greenish color, hints the name Emerald Sea.  
  
"So where do we begin?" Sonic asked as he stretched.  
  
"Probably should look for a local." Julie-Su stated.  
  
"I'm on it!" Sonic sped off in search of a local near the place. Everyone waited until he returned. "I found absolutely no one." Sonic said. Everyone just stared at him.  
  
"You're an idiot." Blade stated.  
  
"That's more of a compliment." Knuckles added.  
  
"No one loves me." Sonic mumbled. He then noticed the others were already moving south to look for anything. "NO ONE LOVES ME!!!" A bird landed on Sonic's head and began pecking him.  
  
"We've been around this lake almost half way." Espio said scratching his back. "Yet we have no sign of Luger."  
  
"Did someone say Luger?" Everyone turned their heads left to see the last person they wanted to see.  
  
"Just leave us alone Fang."  
  
"Oh come on. You can't tell me that you're not happy to see me."  
  
"That's because we're not." Amy stated.  
  
"Then we're all happy." He said laughing to himself.  
  
"You have got to be the most messed up guy on all of Mobius." Vector said shaking his head.  
  
"Why? Because I enjoy having people hate me?"  
  
"That's it exactly." Vector said.  
  
"So how about making like a tree and leave." Amy said.  
  
"Fine then. If no one wants Fang the Snipers help with Luger then so be it."  
  
"Hang on." Blade wrapped an arm about Fang's shoulders. "We may be able to work a deal out or something." Fang smiled.  
  
"Talk!" Blade ordered as he punched the purple weasel in the gut again. Fang coughed.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"I say leave him to be eaten by the creatures that roam these parts at night." Kommisar said coldly.  
  
"You can't leave me to die!" Fang said kicking and trying to get himself free of the rope that held him to the log.  
  
"Oh, sure we could." Blade stated hardheartedly. "See we are here, free and able to leave, and you are there tied up and at our mercy." He then drew his katana out. "Now either you tell us what you know about my brother Luger or I give you a clean shave and leave you to freeze or be eaten. Which ever comes first."  
  
"I'll talk!" Everyone smiled at the weasel's position. "I saw Luger going to the Land of a Million Light five months ago."  
  
"Thank you." Tails said happily. The team began to leave.  
  
"Ugh guys. Aren't you going to untie me? Hello? HEY!!!" Fang kicked and squirmed.  
  
The team set a dead line path straight for the Land of a Million Lights. This place was one that could be seen from miles away at night. The region was quite large in size and actually was many cities combined.  
  
As their planes came in they caught a glimpse of the land as the sun died out and the lights began to glow. Tails made contact with the nearest airport and got clearance for them to land. Once they landed they began the great hunt for Luger.  
  
"This place is huge!" Tails said looking at the many buildings. "What are they all for?"  
  
"Hotels." Everyone glanced at Blade whose left eye was glowing a bright red. "People stay in them usually for vacations. There is also entertainment such as shows for kids, families, and some meant strictly for adults." He then noticed the new glances he got when he curled his lips on the adults shows. "What?! I've never been here. Just common knowledge."  
  
"Right. Just common knowledge uncle." Kommisar and Julie-Su went one way, Vector and Sonic another, and that left the five of them.  
  
"Where to?" Espio asked.  
  
"You and Tails check the airports for any knowledge of Luger's arrival or departure. Us three will head down to the other end of the city." Blade said.  
  
With that the group split again. Amy, Knuckles, and Blade tried to just look for Luger but all the lights and signs were enticing. "Wow. All you can eat buffet." Knuckles said more to himself as he read a sign. "We haven't eaten anything good in awhile."  
  
"That's true." Blade said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"And we can eat to our hearts content." Amy added.  
  
"Let's go in." The three went in and found the restaurant. Once they were seated they split off to fill their plates with food. Knuckles mainly got fruits as he was one not to really eat meats while Blade was the complete opposite and had mostly meats. Amy was the most normal as she got a mix of stuff.  
  
Just as they all finished their second servings they saw someone just outside of the buffet passing through the casino that looked dead familiar. "Luger!" They shouted together. Blade quickly pulled whatever bill came first (A fifty, poor idiot) and the three were hot on his heels.  
  
"Stop!" They looked behind them and saw security coming after them. "You are not allowed in there!"  
  
Blade saw a man pushing a change cart and flipped it over to slow security. "Idiot! Now they're going to torch us big!" Knuckles yelled at Blade.  
  
"Well then just keep running!" He yelled back. Finally they spotted they're target who was pulling a wheeled suitcase with one hand and carrying his duffle bag in the other. "LUGER!!" The tall echidna turned around.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Blade grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Just keep moving we already ticked off security." Once they were outside and a good five blocks away from the hotel they stopped.  
  
"So may I help you?" The tall echidna was rather menacing looking. His hair was pulled back, he had a metal chest cover, his dreads were increasingly long, and he had red fur.  
  
"Luger."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Blade gulped before saying it. "It's me." Luger raised an eyebrow trying to figure who this man was. "Your younger twin brother Blade." Then Luger finally realized it. Blade was a good five inches shorter then his brother Luger but they had similar appearances minus the fur. They both had strong builds, broad shoulders, strong arms, determined looks, and very soft eyes. Both had blue eyes of an identical shade. It was then that Julie-Su and Kommisar came up laughing together until they noticed the echidna that Blade was looking at.  
  
Luger then pulled his little brother into a hug who returned it. "Blade. It really is you. Have you missed me?"  
  
"Yes brother. I've missed you and all of the memories I should have had."  
  
Luger then noticed the two women that had come up. "Julie-Su? Is that you?"  
  
"Daddy!" She ran into her father's waiting arms who hugged her tightly. "Dad. It is you." Julie-Su began to cry in her father's arms who brushed her hair with on hand and held her with the other.  
  
"My dear sweet Julie-Su." It was then that the others that had been missing arrived.  
  
"That's Luger!" Tails said pointing a finger at the extremely tall echidna holding Julie-Su.  
  
"This is so touching!" Sonic said crying into Vector's arm who just looked at him with an eyebrow raised (If he really has one).  
  
"I hate you hedgehog."  
  
Luger pulled his daughter away to get a better look. "You look so much like your mother Julie. This is the greatest day ever. I see my daughter who I haven't seen in years and my twin brother."  
  
"Let's go home brother." Blade said smiling.  
  
"Yes little brother. Let's go home."  
  
End  
  
Sonic Maurice Hedgehog  
  
Age: 15  
  
Appearance: Blue fur, Forest green eyes, red sneakers  
  
Residence: Knothole Village (For now)  
  
Favorite Food: Chili Dogs  
  
Family: Bernadette & Jules(parents), Chuck(Uncle)  
  
Abilities: Run at the speed of light, spin dash  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
  
Age: 10  
  
Appearance: Orange fur, twin tails, red sneakers  
  
Residence: Knothole Village (For Now)  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Amadeus (Father), Rosemary (Mother), Merlin (Uncle)  
  
Abilities: Fly, Build things, really smart  
  
Amy Thorn Rose  
  
Age: 12 (Looks 16)  
  
Appearance: Pink fur, green eyes, red dress, red boots, red hair band  
  
Residence: Knothole Village (For Now)  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: ???  
  
Abilities: Read tarot cards, use of Piko Piko Hammer  
  
Princess Sally Alicia Acorn  
  
Age: 15  
  
Appearance: Brown fur, red hair, blue eyes, blue vest, blue boots  
  
Residence: Knothole Village  
  
Favorite Food: King Maximillian (Father), Queen Alicia (Mother), Prince  
Elias (Brother)  
  
Family: Amadeus (Father), Rosemary (Mother), Merlin (Uncle)  
  
Abilities: Fly, Build things, really smart  
  
Fang the Sniper  
  
Age:???  
  
Appearance: Purple fur, black eyes, brown hat, brown gloves  
  
Residence: Home on Floating Island, No home in particular  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Nick the Weasel (Sister)  
  
Abilities: Tail hopping, clever, great hunter, good shot  
  
Data on characters provided by Knuckles Haven at  
  
Please Review 


	7. The Chaos Pool: Part One

A Guardian  
  
I own no one except Blade Jin Ishikawa. All other characters are property pf Sega, Sonic Team, Archie or whoever else claims legal ownership of them.  
  
Enjoy, and remember- It is not within the star that hold our destiny but within ourselves-William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 6: The Chaos Pool Part One  
  
Knuckles sat about on the lush green grass in front of the Master Emerald. He watched the clouds pass by over head. Their shapes amused him but then again he was easily amused when he was sitting here by the Chaos Emeralds. He often just thought about things when he was here and he had peace to himself. He would think about the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
He would image the power they had as a way to remind himself of his great task. He would also wonder where the Chaos Emeralds came from. He knew that even though only a select number of people on all of Mobius knew of the mighty power he watched over up here, he still had the greatest of task on the face of Mobius.  
  
Suddenly he heard grass be crunched near by and jumped to the alert. He eased when he saw Luger walking up. Even though Luger had been a Dark Legionnaire and had no official breaking of bonds he was still a good guy.  
  
"Hey there kid." Luger said with a smile. His voice was so strong and deadly yet he was so soft and caring.  
  
"Hello Luger. What do you want?" Knuckles asked returning the smile.  
  
"I came upon the request of the Brotherhood. They asked that you come to Haven immediately."  
  
"Thank you." Knuckles and Luger turned to Echidnapolis and began the long, yet peaceful walk back. When they entered the massive building they found more then the Brotherhood waiting.  
  
Along with them was Blade and Julie-Su. Blade was suited with some minor armor. Mainly on his right shoulder, thighs, wrists, forearms, and a piece of metal that covered the left side of his chest. He didn't have much but obviously more then someone would wear for a casual occasion. On his back was a sword of medieval make and a shield on his left arm.  
  
"What's going on?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"You're going on a quest." Spectre said from the head of the table.  
  
"A quest, for what?"  
  
"To answer that this quest would be over with." Blade said.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"My son. As of late the energy of the Chaos Emeralds has increased. We don't know why or how this is so but we need you to go to the source of their power."  
  
"And where's that?" Knuckles asked as he figured this wasn't from the Chaos Emeralds themselves.  
  
"You must seek out the Chaos Pool."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Chaos pool is the source of which where the Chaos Emeralds came from. Where the Master Emerald came from is beyond anyone except the heavens." Luger said. "While I was off the island I discovered records of a place called the Chaos Pool in which the emeralds were made from. The power of the pool was stored in the emeralds but there is still more energy there. The records do not say of where the pool is but I know it is not on the island."  
  
"You mean the emeralds weren't made on the Floating Island but down on Mobius?" Knuckles asked looking at the tall echidna.  
  
"That is so."  
  
"We ask that you seek out the location of the pool and see if there is any sign of power growth. Luger will provide you the records he has on the pool. Blade and Julie-Su will be going with you. We have contacted Knothole and they say they shall also lend help when you get there." Thunderhawk said.  
  
"I understand. Who will watch the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds?"  
  
"The Chaos Emeralds will being going with you as a guidance tool. I shall watch the Master Emerald along with the Chaotix." Locke said. "Go see your mother before you leave." He then nodded to Blade and Julie-Su who began to leave. Knuckles followed. "Good luck my son. You will need it."  
  
Knuckles entered his mother's place. Her and Wynmacher were sitting on the couch waiting. Lara-Le had something long on her lap wrapped in old cloth. "Hello Knuckles."  
  
"Mother. Father asked me to come to you before I left."  
  
"Yes he did." She stood with the package. "This is for you." Knuckles took the item. It was rather heavy. He undid the cloth to reveal a sword. It was a double edge sword. The blade had ridges near the handle. The hand guard extended to the left and right. The handle was smooth looking and wrapped in black leather. The entire handle and hand guard was a cherry wood color. On the blade was a fancy design. Near the middle of the blade going upward was engraved writing of a sort Knuckles had never seen. "What is it?"  
  
"That is the Blade of Order. It is the strongest weapon our people know of. It has been passed down through the guardian line ever since Mathias found it."  
  
"It shall aid you young guardian." Blade said stepping forth. "I shall aid you with my own blade and shall be your mentor on this journey."  
  
"I understand." Knuckles hugged his mother and kissed her good by. He was given the saya for the sword by Wynmacher. The saya was also a cherry wood color and had some strange markings.  
  
The three got a ride down to the surface and then to Knothole. Waiting where the people of Knothole.  
  
"Welcome Master Guardian Knuckles." King Maximillian Acorn greeted Knuckles. "We welcome you for coming to us for aid upon this mighty and grave quest in which you embark upon. We shall aid you while we can. Once you leave here your quest shall begin and you will be on your own."  
  
Knuckles spotted many faces he knew and some he didn't. "I, Miles Prower, nephew of Merlin Prower shall aid you." Knuckles noticed Tails had a sword of his own.  
  
"I Antoine D'Coolette shall assist you." Antoine stepped forth his family reaper at his side.  
  
"I Rob O the Hedge shall help you." Rob stepped forth with his bow at ready.  
  
"And I Geoffrey St. John shall assist you." Geoffrey St. John stepped forth with a sword ready. Ten other came forward, none of which Knuckles knew. Each had a weapon of some sort. King Maximillian Acorn gave the team horses for faster travel and food.  
  
"May the heavens guide you Master Guardian!"  
  
"Thank you. We shall return soon!" Knuckles yelled back as he waved.  
  
And so the Company of the Emeralds set forth. (Sounds like Lord of the Rings huh? You listen to the soundtrack for so long like me and you would write the same)  
  
Days passed and the team followed the path that had been set. They would arrive soon in the mountain passes of Geilo. A region known for cannibals. It was the only way through so they would take it.  
  
Blade sat on his black steed in the front. In his right hand was a trident. "Ahead is Geilo Pass. Be warned that it is a dangerous pass inhabited by cannibals. Those that wish to turn back now can." Blade turned in his saddle and saw none leave. "Good. Those that need to should stay close to me if we engage an enemy. A minor note about these people is to never turn your back on them. Do so and you'll die."  
  
As they entered the pass they came into a forest. It got rather dark inside. They could hear noises from the trees and bushes. They could tell they were being watched.  
  
Just as they rounded a bin something jumped at Blade. Blade threw his trident to his left hand and grabbed the creature with his right. Suddenly the creature's body began to kick around violently. Then it stopped. They could smell burnt and rotting flesh. Blade threw the creature of his shoulder.  
  
"That's a Razor Warrior." The dead creature was a mountain line. "That's our enemy." Blade took the trident back into his right hand and they continued.  
  
Just as they came into an opening they all were jumped and knocked off their horses. Blade rolled up and drove the trident into his attackers throat he the hauled the body up and flung it at the attacker of Tails. Blade then hurled the trident at another lion just coming into view and got the beast pinned to a tree by the chest.  
  
As soon as Tails was on his feet he round house swung and took the stomach of one the beast and the chest of another. He then parried a claw attack and countered with a jumping over head swing killing the beast.  
  
Julie-Su took out twin short swords she had and stabbed her attacker in the neck. She removed the weapons, flipped them, and kicked the beast down. She then double sliced a new foe and then scissor chopped a second.  
  
Knuckles used his fist to beat down opponents as well as smash their bones. He smashed the throat in on one and left it gurgling to death. He then caught one in the chest and dug his name sakes into it. He picked it up and threw it on another. Antoine drove his sword through the two and then withdrew. Antoine was much quicker as he sliced foe after foe down. He mainly caught them at the throats or the head.  
  
Geoffrey St. John did most of the usual sword play.  
  
The fighting went on for awhile.  
  
"Sir Blade! Help!" One of the men asked as he was cornered. Blade removed his shield and hurled it like a disk. The shield curved and sliced the heads of the attackers clean off. The shield then got implanted in the back of the head of another. Knuckles finished the fight by smashing the jaw of the last one into the head. After the fighting was done the Company was covered in blood and gore. Those that were experienced with their weapons flicked the blood off and sheathed them. Blade fetched his shield and trident.  
  
"No loses on our side." Knuckles said counting everyone off as Blade and Geoffrey St. John checked for any that were still alive. They rounded the horses up and pressed on. Finally they left the pass and came upon something that surprised them completely.  
  
End  
  
Antoine D'Coolette  
  
Age: 19  
  
Appearance: Brown fur, blonde hair, blue uniform, red boots  
  
Residence: Knothole Village  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: General D'Coolette (Father)  
  
Abilities: Master swordsman  
  
Bunnie Rab-bot  
  
Age: 17  
  
Appearance: Light Brown, pink shirt, robotic legs and left arm  
  
Residence: Knothole Village  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: ???  
  
Abilities: Super strong in robotic parts, Fly, Stretch robotic parts, pulse  
  
cannon  
  
Rotor Walrus  
  
Age: 16  
  
Appearance: Purple fur, green belt over one shoulder, yellow hat  
  
Residence: Knothole Village  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Skeeter (brother)  
  
Abilities: Very smart  
  
Geoffrey St. John  
  
Age: 25  
  
Appearance: Black fur, white stripes along back and tail, purple boots and  
gloves, green hat  
  
Residence: Knothole Village  
  
Favorite Food: ???  
  
Family: Ian St. John (Father)  
  
Abilities: Good shot, good leader  
  
Data on characters provided by Knuckles Haven at  
  
Please Review 


	8. The Chaos Pool: Part Two

A Guardian  
  
I own no one except Blade Jin Ishikawa. All other characters are property pf Sega, Sonic Team, Archie or whoever else claims legal ownership of them.  
  
Enjoy, and remember- It is not within the star that hold our destiny but within ourselves-William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 6: The Chaos Pool Part Two  
  
The group had come out of the mountain pass and into the view of a city.  
  
"This can't be right." Blade said looking at it with the use of his mechanical left eye. "I see a large city ahead yet it never has come in sight of my data files."  
  
"That's true." Geoffrey said. "That city never has come into our records. What do you think Tails?"  
  
"I don't know. I say we move ahead."  
  
"That's strange." Blade said standing in his saddle.  
  
"What?" Julie-Su asked her uncle.  
  
"I can see figures in the city yet never have I seen such creatures. They heavily dress unlike most creatures and they have no fur. They are of just flesh. The have hair of different colors." Blade sat back down. "I'm curious of these creatures. We should explore. We need to rest anyways."  
  
"That's true." Julie-Su said. "I smell!" Everyone except her fell off their saddles then got on slowly.  
  
"Then let's go!" Blade yelled as he spurred his horse forward. The others followed closely. They all slowed once they entered the city. The technology was so far behind. They had wheeled vehicles and the buildings looked far weaker then their own. Many people stared at them in horror. Finally officials in uniform came forth.  
  
"Children! Please stop your horses."  
  
"Children!" Blade barked at them. "We are not children!" He then looked back. "Well most of them are, but I most certainly am not! I'll have you know I'm fifty-two years of age!" The officers looked at them wide eyed.  
  
"They can speak?"  
  
"Of course we can you pathetic creatures! Our people have been speaking for centuries. Our technology is far greater then yours to boot." Blade was losing his temper real fast.  
  
"We just need to take you to the pound and-" Blade leapt off his horse and stood in front of the officer. Blade did notice the height difference as he looked like a kid but he stared the officer down.  
  
"If anyone is to be treated like a dog then it would be you! My knowledge and wisdom far surpasses yours mutt!"  
  
"Why you!" The officer went to strike Blade but Blade had already gotten behind the officer and on his back.  
  
"To slow pup." The officer went to grab him but found nothing. Blade was now standing on his horse's saddle. "Just give up before you draw a crowd kid."  
  
"Why you!" The officer was about to run forth but his partner stopped him.  
  
"Maybe they have more right here on the planet Earth then we do."  
  
"Earth? You must be mistaken for this planet is called Mobius Prime."  
  
"Mobius Prime?" The calmer officer asked.  
  
"That's right. It's has the Prime title for it is the main Mobius in all the dimensions." Knuckles added moving his horse forth.  
  
Five hours later and everything was settled with the mayor. The Company also knew were they were and the name of the creatures.  
  
"Humans." Blade spat, literally. "They disgust me. They meet something new and they attack it."  
  
"Calm down uncle." Julie-Su said rubbing his back. "We would do the same if we were in their shoes."  
  
"You're right. Let's find somewhere to tie the horses up to and then we can find ourselves somewhere to stay." The group found a ranch on the outskirts where they could tie the horses to and then they found a hotel to stay at.  
  
"We only ask a few favors." The clerk said as he handed the keys over to Blade.  
  
"And that is what?"  
  
"We ask you keep your weapons in their holsters, respect our rules, and please take showers before anything else."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Blade looked at the keys then at the group. There were twelve of them and they had six keys. "We bunk up. Take your picks." He eyed his niece and Knuckles. He then handed them a key. "Don't need to ask Julie."  
  
"Thanks uncle." Some of the others whooped.  
  
"And nothing, well you know what I mean."  
  
"You thought we would do that?" Julie-Su asked acting as if the idea never entered her mind.  
  
"Whatever. Choose partners."  
  
"I'll be with you." Tails said.  
  
"Sure kid." Blade handed the rest of the keys out and left one for him. "Choose and then head to your rooms. Goodnight and sleep while you can."  
  
Tails and Blade found their room. They could hear the shower next door and knew who it was.  
  
"So what should we do?" Tails asked.  
  
"I'm going to shower, polish my sword and shield, and then go to sleep."  
  
"I'll do the same but start the polishing."  
  
"Use this." Blade fetched a cleaning set from his coat and gave it to Tails. He then proceeded to the shower.  
  
The next morning the group met in the dining hall where they ate up well.  
  
"I found out that there is a forest near by with some ruins in the area." Geoffrey said as he ate.  
  
"I see." Blade noted. "Any suggestions people? We can head that way or chose another route."  
  
"We have to take a train over." Geoffrey added.  
  
"So then it would be a foot movement." Blade stated nodding his head.  
  
"I say we check the ruins. There could be a good clue." Tails said.  
  
"Tails is right about that." Julie-Su added.  
  
"I say that we head for the ruins." Knuckles stated.  
  
"Then we follow you Master Guardian. Lead us onward." A few minutes later and the group were bound for the ruins.  
  
People stared at the group as they were armed and some weren't dressed properly or dressed oddly. Once they arrived the got to the ground and looked the place over. It was vast in size and had many exotic looking plants.  
  
"Cool." Tails said.  
  
"I don't see anything nearby that could threaten us." Blade said finishing a scan.  
  
"Then let's split up and look the place over." Knuckles said walking ahead.  
  
"Right!" The others replied together. Everyone separated on their own rights. Soon it was just Knuckles and Julie-Su.  
  
"So what should we do?" Julie-Su asked Knuckles.  
  
"Don't know." Suddenly the two blushed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I don't know. I think we should find somewhere hidden and then have ourselves a little fun." Knuckles blushed as Julie-Su led him to a cave she had spotted.  
  
Blade wandered about the forest. It was quite beautiful and reminded him of the ruins he had guarded on the Floating Island for so long. How the years flew. Now he was glad to have his family together. It wasn't the ideal family since he was connected to both sides but it was still family. His brother was really great. They would wrestle about like most siblings did but they mainly talked and enjoyed life.  
  
Blade was walking along until he came about a cave. He went into it and soon came out on a small ledge. Far below was a forest. It was vast in size and stretched out so far he lost sight of the end. "Dear Aurora!" He gasped. He then noticed a latter connected to the ledge. "Might as well." The climb down was rather long. The forest was very moist and smelled of many different aromas. It was very refreshing. He looked about. There were many different paths to take so he chose one at random.  
  
Tails sat on a high cliff over looking the ocean. He was amazed by this place. He had his sword behind him so he could rest his hands. "This is such a great place." He murmured to himself.  
  
Blade had been walking for awhile. He sat by a small river. He rested his back against a rock and looked as the water passed by. Some fish would swim about and he just chuckled as they played with each other. He loved this place. He felt so free unlike back of the Floating Island. It was just amazing. He picked himself up and pressed onward. Finally he came into a clearing. He gasped at what sat in the middle.  
  
Tails was sketching stuff on a notepad he had brought with him. He was busy drawing a small building, a house he could make on this cliff. He finished it and smiled. "I like this cliff. I think I'll move in one day."  
  
He flew back down the cliff and landed just near the train track support towers. He looked about and saw some of the others sitting about eating by a water fall. He spotted Antoine under a tree and Geoffrey St. John walking about admiring the area. The only ones he didn't see were the echidnas. Suddenly he spotted Julie-Su and Knuckles approaching. They were holding the other and looking tired. 'Wonder what they have been up to.'  
  
Suddenly Blade came running up. Everyone gathered about him as he took a second to catch his breath. He then stood to his full height. "Everyone come with me. I found something that may have to do with the Chaos Pool." He then glanced at Knuckles and Julie-Su. He raised an eyebrow at them which made them smile nervously. "And I'll have a talk with you two after this is over."  
  
"Yes Uncle Blade." Julie-Su said nervously. Blade led the Company to the open area in the forest he had found. Everyone else gasped like he had.  
  
"What is it?" Geoffrey asked.  
  
"A temple of some sort if my guess serves right. It looks like the one I use to guard on the Floating Island. This one, though, is still intact. I didn't go in yet but all I know is it belonged to the echidnas."  
  
"That sounds logical." Tails began. "Considering all the carvings and such of echidnas."  
  
"Then let's go." Knuckles led the group to the entrance. Beyond was nothing but darkness. The temple was huge in size and for all they knew it would lead them below the surface, but then again it probably would lead beneath the surface. The Company proceeded onward into the darkness. What lied ahead was beyond anyone's imagination.  
  
End  
  
Please Review 


	9. The Chaos Pool: Part Three

A Guardian  
  
I own no one except Blade Jin Ishikawa. All other characters are property of Sega, Sonic Team, Archie or whoever else claims legal ownership of them.  
  
Enjoy, and remember- It is not within the star that hold our destiny but within ourselves-William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 6: The Chaos Pool Part Three  
  
The Company walked down cold hallways. The temple had been empty of movement for quite a while. Knuckles sniffed the air and quickly shook his head. The air smelled rather rotten. "Wonder how long this place has been here."  
  
"Pretty long by zee looks of it." Antoine commented as he placed a hand on the wall and pulled back. Where his hand had been was a deeper blue stone then what they saw.  
  
As the Company moved along they wondered how long they would be here. Finally they entered a large room. It was huge. There were tons of walkways on different levels. At the bottom was water with a walkway just above it. Above was darkness. They group pressed forth. For hours they came back to the room on another walkway until they reached the bottom one. Just as they crossed it the water began to ripple. Blade, Julie-Su, Geoffrey St. John, and Antoine readied their weapons. Once it stopped the group pressed onward.  
  
They continued until they entered a room that was empty of anything. It measured thirty ft by twenty-five ft by twenty ft. The group walked in slowly as if waiting for something. Just as they reached the center the doors slammed shut on both ends. At that instant the team was armed and ready for battle. Knuckles looked about for a light source because there was light in the room. Out of the floor came liquid. The puddles numbered fifty. Out of twenty came warriors wearing oriental armor. They had mempos on so their faces weren't seeable if they even had faces. Each had the simple katana and wakizashi of the samurai.  
  
On the same cue they drew their katanas and ran forth. Blade ran forth and using his sword he sliced at one over head and used his shield to block the attack of another. Next to him Tails rolled under one and caught it in the small of the back with his sword. The thing fell with a painful shriek. Blade pushed one assaulter down with his shield and then bashed the other in the head with the shield. While the opponent was trying to gain its sight it was stabbed in the lower jaw and through the back of the head. Blade withdrew quickly and stabbed the one on the floor. It was then that Blade noticed three more of these things came out of the other puddles.  
  
"We must conserve strength!" Blade yelled over the clings and clanks of battle.  
  
"You're right!" Knuckles replied as he smashed the rip cage in on one and a new one rose.  
  
Knuckles turned slightly as he grabbed the arm of an attacker and used a hip toss to throw it at one sneaking up on Julie-Su. The two fell and allowed Blade to stab them both threw the gaps of their armor at the chest and stomach.  
  
Knuckles turned about and saw one his fellow members, a gold furred cat, get stabbed through the back and then had his head sliced off by his frontal assaulter. Knuckles ran in a grabbed the head of an opponent. With a swift twist he heard the neck snap. He then went to the other and drove his knuckle barbs into and through its mask. He withdrew and turned to see he was about to be sliced from head to toe. His attacker then lurched forward near the waist and fell backwards. Antoine smiled and moved to another opponent.  
  
At his point the Company had lost one but the enemy had lost twenty. Blade was beginning to tire as this was going nowhere. He sheathed his sword then removed the glove on his right hand. The black veins in the metal arm began to glow a bright blue. He then grabbed the face of one of the samurai and ran more volts of electricity then the thing could stand. Blade then brought to bare the knuckles claws in the arm and began swing at any of the things. Even a touch to the armor could transmit electricity to the body. It didn't kill but did stun them enough that a member of the Company could strike them down. A squirrel of the Company was hoisted by hand by one of the things and then thrown into the waiting swords of other of the things.  
  
The Company was down to fourteen now and they had only slain twenty-eight. At this rate they would be dead before they could finish the fight.  
  
After some more fighting they had lost two more while the things were down to six. Most of the team sat out except Blade and Knuckles. Blade kicked one in the temple and smacked another with the two thirds of his shield the remained. His sword had been broken in half and the two bits were embedded in the chest of two different samurai. Knuckles picked one up over his head and threw it into a wall. He then punched one in the chest with a right then left then right and kept going until he smashed the chest plate into the chest.  
  
He took the katana of it and drove it into another eye socket as it charged. Blade threw the remains of his shield at the thing Knuckles had thrown at the wall as it caught up. Its head fell to the ground in two pieces. Blade then placed his hand on the face of another and crushed the head inward. Knuckles caught the head on one under his armpit and began punching the face until it caved it. The last two things charged forth at the echidnas. Knuckles brought all his strength into the gut of one and through its back. Blade caught his in a bear hug and crushed its rips in.  
  
"That was hard." Knuckles said flopping onto his rear.  
  
"It was. The weirdest thing was that those things didn't bleed or anything. Only the four that had died of their team had bled. Suddenly one of the doors opened. Knuckles stood up and began to walk forth. "Hold it Knuckles!" Blade said stepping to him.  
  
"I must proceed alone."  
  
"What?" Julie-Su shot up from sitting and ran to him. "You can't!"  
  
"A voice in my head told me to. He said we passed the test."  
  
"A test! This was a test! We lost four people!" Geoffrey yelled.  
  
"Let the boy go. He isn't crazy so the voice must belong to someone. We are in their territory so we must accept their rules." Blade said smoothly. Knuckles nodded and walked through the door.  
  
The area ahead of him was so fresh looking. It was like a time warp or something. The walls were free of dust and muck. He walked on for what seemed hours until he heard a dripping noise. Knuckles stopped walking and listened. Whatever it was it was close. Knuckles ran forward. The more he ran the louder the dripping got. He came to a screeching halt when he entered a cave. A platform led out slightly over a large puddle of water. The water was rather odd in appearance. It was blue was such a deep blue he could see no more then the surface. Knuckles walked forth on the ledge. When he reached the edge the water began to violently ripple. Slowly out of the water rose a large figure. It was like a serpent except made of water. The brain could be seen as well as its large green eyes. It took up the entire cave except some small areas.  
  
"What the?!" Knuckles's purple eyes went wide in horror. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Chaos, the God of Destruction." The voice didn't come from the mouth nor throat. The sound didn't echo in the cave yet it did. Chaos shifted slightly as it leaned back to see the guardian better. "I have foreseen your arrival." Chaos's voice was so loud yet so soft. It rumbled like thunder and shook like earthquakes.  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Sit my child. You need not stand in the presence of your God." Knuckles nodded and sat.  
  
"So then you can explain to me why the Chaos Emeralds have been acting so weird?" Knuckles asked tilting his head to the right slightly.  
  
"They have acted so because I have ordered them to do so. I used that as a way to call you. What I am to tell you now shall be for your ears alone child."  
  
"Okay." Knuckles nodded.  
  
"Soon in the near future the Dark Legion shall attack the island and destroy it. You must leave the island in ten days so that you may live. Take the Master Emerald with you but leave the Chaos Emeralds. You shall find part of the island near the ruins you have come to. That shall be where you live. The name is your choice for the island."  
  
"What?! You're asking me to leave my family, friends, and people to die!"  
  
"Unfortunate it is my child but I cannot change what my father, Lord Power the creator of the universe. He has written the future. I can only see it to an extent."  
  
"You can't do this?!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Well then I can at least bring my family and friends." Knuckles said.  
  
"You shall do no such thing."  
  
"What?!" Knuckles was on his feet.  
  
"Only you shall leave the island. You shall go to Knothole and bring Sonic, Miles Prower, and Amy Rose with you. They shall find their own places to live."  
  
Knuckles just couldn't speak.  
  
"Remember my words and obey them. You can choose your own path in life but to do so shall be the end of Earth." Chaos then fell back into the puddle in water droplets. Knuckles returned to the room where the others were. They were sitting about talking.  
  
"What happened?" Blade asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked snapping back into reality.  
  
"You were in there for at least a day."  
  
"I'm sorry. It was a long path."  
  
"That's okay. Did you get any answers?" Julie-Su asked standing next to her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah. A lot of answers."  
  
The Company returned to Knothole Village in a day and the rest to the Floating Island in a few hours.  
  
Knuckles stood there that night looking at the Master Emerald. He was going to have to make the biggest decision of his life.  
  
End  
  
Please Review. Next time. Chapter 7 The End of Life 


	10. The War of Fate

A Guardian  
  
I own no one except Blade Jin Ishikawa. All other characters are property of Sega, Sonic Team, Archie or whoever else claims legal ownership of them.  
  
Enjoy, and remember- It is not within the star that hold our destiny but within ourselves-William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 7: The War of Fate  
  
Knuckles didn't know what to do. He was told by a god to take the Master Emerald and leave the island. How could he abandoned his own people and leave them to their doom? It wasn't right, but Knuckles was a guardian and this decision was out of his hands. He placed his hands over the large green emerald and whispered some words. The emerald shrunk down, he fetched it, and vanished into the night.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Where is he?!" Spectre asked as Knuckles hadn't reported in for military call. The Dark Legion was on the move and fast approaching.  
  
"We must forget about the boy." Blade said coolly.  
  
"What?!" Spectre asked in shock.  
  
"He is right." Luger added nodding with his younger twin brother.  
  
"Knuckles has a reason for leaving and taking the Master Emerald. When he returned from seeing the Chaos Pool he had a look in his eye. He wouldn't tell us what had happened but there was something there. He is fulfilling fate as of which we cannot interfere."  
  
Spectre looked about the room and all present agreed. "Fine. Blade."  
  
"Yes Master Spectre?"  
  
"Since Knuckles isn't here and you have the best military skills in ambushing we want you to be General of our army."  
  
"I will crush my family." Blade said bowing. Inside Blade's soul cried out. How could he fight his own family? He was a man of the people and they came first.  
  
"The army will be gathered in thirty and you shall have an hour to muster them up with all our weapons and your tactics."  
  
Blade bowed and left to gather his things.  
  
Two hours later the army of Echidnapolis had gathered north of the Angel Zone where the Master Emerald had been. The army stood firm in their gold and silver armor. Not all in the army were covered in full armor though. All the troops had the daisho set of samurai. Many had their katanas drawn while others had pole arms ranging from spears to pikes, halberds to nagitas. Out of the seven thousand men and some women, two hundred had arrows, one hundred muskets, and fifty were assigned to cannons. Any carrying nagitas were mounted along with officers of the colonel rank and up.  
  
On the other side was the Dark Legion on the march. Their spears flashed in the high noon sun. They carried the daisho set as well. They also drew cannons and shouldered muskets. In the back would be the arrows and other such pole arms. The Dark Legion was moving ten thousand men and women.  
  
Just as the Dark Legion came near the forest of by the Angel Zone muskets shot off into their ranks and removed ranks. General Blade smiled on his horse as they had entered his first trap. The plan worked too as their front ranks became confused and lost formation. "Bring cannons to bare! Set for fifty yards!" Blade heard his second-in-command yell the order out again. In seconds the cannons were brought forth and set for the ordered trajectory.  
  
"Cannons ready sir!"  
  
"FIRE!" The cannons fired from right to left and hurled twenty five cannon balls into the air into the mid ranks of the Dark Legion. Dirt, dust, and bodies flew in the air in the distance. "CHARGE!!!" The mounted nagitas spurred their horses forth into the enemy lines ready to unleash hell.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Day 27  
  
Ambush of Mushroom Forest  
  
"It's good to see you hear Prince Elias." Blade said bowing. Blade's ranks had thinned too far for his taste. He had troops ready in the city but he had word sent to Knothole Village who immediately deployed their own troops.  
  
"We would gladly help you if it meant the death of the Dark Legion."  
  
"Thank you. Hopefully with you here the fighting won't be so hard on me."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that you are fighting your own family."  
  
"I'm sorry to have to fight them. At least I have my brother, niece, and grandnephew."  
  
"Truth be that General Blade. It's also good that you fight for us as we have had the ability to hold them back thanks to you."  
  
"The gratitude should go to those that have given their lives and those willing to."  
  
"So what's the word?" Elias asked.  
  
General Blade and Prince Elias walked to a large table with a map of the surrounding area. "We drove them out of Hydro City three days ago and shall meet them on the field of battle south of Nack's Nook. Our reports indicate that they are camped west of it."  
  
"Good, good."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The echidnas in their armor and Knothole's army in their blue military garbs marched in a column of five men across and thirty men back with ten feet between each column. Blade and Elias marched in the middle of the army of fifteen thousand. The army had just reached the center of the forest when bombs blew at the front of the army ripping apart fifty men or so. Blade and Elias were about to call a halt when muskets shot off from both sides of the forest. One of Elias's officers near him fell of his charge with a hole in his chest spilling blood over his nice blue uniform. Blade looked to the front and saw his men being charged from both sides by long spears. Those on the edge fell and those in the center caught a single kill each before falling.  
  
"FALL BACK AND REGOUP!!!" General Blade bellowed over the battle cries. He was gesturing the troops with his katana while Prince Elias did likewise with his rapier.  
  
Soon the two officers had lost all command of their men as orders no longer seemed logical to the troops. They retreated on their own account. "We must retreat Prince Elias! Order no longer exist! We have to live to fight another day!"  
  
"Yes." They two turned their chargers about and kicked them into a charge. Blade suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right knee. One glance and he saw the bullet that had found its mark in the gaps of his armor. He then took a glance out of the corner of his eye to see Elias slumping forward in the saddle. Blade reached over and lifted him. In the left side of his neck angled so that it went into his skull was an arrow. Blade pulled him off the saddle and placed him in front of him. He would send the body to the Acorn family so they could bury him.  
  
When Blade and his army had left the forest they had gone from fifteen thousand to 6,253. Blade looked back to the forest and shook his head. The battle had just gone against him. He could tell by the redding sky as he looked west to the dying sun.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Day 42  
  
Sekigahara at Angel Zone  
  
-Author Note. Before reading on I would like to inform any one about Sekigahara. Sekigahara was the one of the bloodiest battles of Japan. It was also one of the greatest battles the world would see until Napoleon's loss at Waterloo. Thank you and please continue.-  
  
Blade sat on his command stool in front of the Chaos Emeralds. He looked out upon the field of battle. Guards stood by him and below him with yaris and others with nagitas. He held his command fan lightly. Clouds gathered over head. They blocked the sun out in their gray color. The land was plagued with darkness. Soon it would be drenched in blood. Below the altar was the camp of his army. Across the now open field was the Dark Legion in their camp. Blade could tell his men were praying for victory. He had many men and women requesting for seppuku. He refused all the request.  
  
This was it. He had a new set of words set in his mind. He then said them out loud with out meaning to nor care to keep them within, "May we win or may dear sweet Aurora forgive me for the course of action I shall take in order to save the people a horrid and painful death".  
  
Blade looked at the picture of Amy Rose in his hand and placed it back into the chest plate of his armor. Blade's eyes focused on the field and fate.  
  
End  
  
Please Review 


	11. The Last Sun for the Echidnas

A Guardian  
  
I own no one except Blade Jin Ishikawa. All other characters are property of Sega, Sonic Team, Archie or whoever else claims legal ownership of them.  
  
Enjoy, and remember- It is not within the star that hold our destiny but within ourselves-William Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 8: The Last Sun for Echidnas  
  
The army of Echidnapolis along with those from Knothole readied themselves. A defensive wall of spear placed on short stakes covered a great distance. The spears were not truly effective but would cause the enemy to walk instead of charge. Behind the spear wall was three rows of musket men. The first row would fire, then the second and the third would hand the row stepping back loaded muskets and then load the discarded ones.  
  
On raised dais were cannons set in spread out points to rip the enemy about. The remainders of the cannons were past the spear wall. The other troops were set in front of the spear wall in flanks of different divisions. Blade had twenty troops with crossbows and katanas at the ready a few strides away to give him time if needed be for what he called, The Last Plan.  
  
An officer of the Echidnapolis army rode forth on his white steed. He had curved horns on his helmet with a white tail made of feathers woven together. "General Blade!"  
  
"Yes?" Blade asked without looking at him as he still studied the field.  
  
"We are ready. The Dark Legion moves toward us with four hundred thousand strong!" The officer didn't bother to dismount to approach his commanding officer as he knew he would be off in seconds to spread orders.  
  
Blade looked on. The Dark Legion army grew stronger as people within his own ranks had begun to desert after the Ambush of Mushroom Forest. He shook his head. "Order the troops to form up and have all muskets and cannons fire as soon the enemy force comes within fifty yards. Only fire once then have our troops move in. Once the fight is underway I want the muskets, cannons, and arrows to fire onward into the approaching ranks. Have our best shots target their officers."  
  
"Yes sir!" With that the officer rode off. Soon Blade saw smoke raise from the nozzles of the muskets and barrels of the cannons and then he heard the sound of the gun powder exploding. He saw rows of Dark Legionnaires fall and saw bodies fly into the air. Some fell with arrows in them.  
  
Blade watched the troops run forth and heard the sound of metal collide. Screams rose into the air. He then heard and saw the muskets fire again and again and again. The cannons fired with a twenty second delay in their bombardments. Arrows flew into the sky and came back down like deadly locus. Hours passed and soon rain fell down in waves. The only advantage to this was Blade's arrow men fired unseen arrows.  
  
Blade was winning in the tactics but body count he had a huge disadvantage. He was fighting 400,000 with 20,000. He saw that most of their men were still holding position and ready to march. Suddenly a cry of victory went up. He noticed his men and killed the first wave which had to have had 30,000. He lost 268. Blade then changed tactics. He stood up and placed the war fan down. "I'm going into battle. All of you hold your position. I'll be back." Blade's guards nodded. Blade walked down the altar drawing his katana out. He mounted his red haired horse and quickly spurred it to the field of battle.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Blade came charging from the opening in the defensive wall howling like a mad man. His men cheered aloud to see him coming forth. In mere seconds the Echidnapolis army and Dark Legion collided. The Dark Legion had deployed 70,000. This left three fourths of the Dark Legion standing.  
  
Blade brought his katana through one attacker's neck and sent the head flying back into the charging force. He then sliced another and then another in fluid motions, never once giving himself time to rest. His blade was always slicing through necks or torsos. He grabbed the shaft of a legionnaire's spear and pulled it out of his grasp. The man fell and was crushed by his own men. Blade found a perfect target. Xenin was in this charge. Blade sheathed his katana and then began to use the spear to slice men down faster. After twenty kills he turned his horse to his target, flipped the spear so it was ready to throw, and hurled it with force. Xenin turned in time to see the spear hit him in his mechanical eye. The spear went through his head and nailed one of his guards near by through the throat. Xenin fell lifeless off his horse.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The Dark Legion had deployed ten waves. Their ranks numbered now at 14, 381 while Blade's troops numbered at 1, 986. Blade had slain 2,347 troops and killed Xenin and ten other officers. Blade was now in the same condition as his men. Tired. The enemy had begun sending waves in, pulled them back, and sent in fresh waves. Blade couldn't do such as he needed all the men possible. His muskets were beginning to run out of balls and gun powder, he had only two hundred shots in the cannons left, and the arrows men could fire four shots each. Blade had lost his right shoulder guard, his helmet had been cracked in half, and his chest armor was hanging on one strap.  
  
Blade had been stabbed in his right shoulder with a spear. He had been shot in the left thigh and the head of the arrow was still in his leg as he had quickly broken the arrow off to keep it from being imbedded further. He had been sliced in the forehead. The cut wasn't deep but had produced a lot of blood which had blurred his vision.  
  
He was sitting on his horse waiting for the next enemy charge. The men and women standing about him looked no better if not worse. Finally the heard the enemy charge but it wasn't what they head expected nor were going to be able to stand against. The enemy was charging forth will all their men. They were planning on making this the final charge of the war.  
  
Blade moved his horse so he could be further ahead of his men. He turned it about and stood in the saddle. "Men, women, lend me your ears! We stand here today on the greatest battlefield ever! The odds are against us and I won't lie to you as we have slim chances of survival! But are you going to let them kill us?"  
  
"NO!" His troops replied. Blade was doing what he had hoped, rallying the troops.  
  
"Then let us charge today into the greatest charge that shall ever be known! People shall speak of us in the future of the charge of Sekigahara!"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
"I want each of you to kill three of them and more! I shall take down fifty myself before I die! What about you?!"  
  
The army roared loudly as they shook their weapons and stomped their feet. Blade wanted to get their adrenaline flowing and to get them itchy so that they would attack like beast with strength of no limit.  
  
"Less we win we go with a warrior's death! To battle we charge! And so shall we charge to glory!" That's when Blade turned his horse about and spurred it forward. All his men charged forth with him toward the enemy. The cannons and muskets fired off as a screen. Legionnaires fell to musket balls and then the cannons. Just as the dirt was high enough the Dark Legion saw the enemy running them over. Blade's steed leapt over the spears and onto the enemy. Katanas flashed about wildly. Spears cut the air with force. Blood fell to the ground.  
  
Blade sliced about with out eye. If it had black on it fell. An officer of the legion came charging forth with a musket in hands. He was about to fire it if Blade hadn't sliced his head off. Blade then grabbed the musket and blew the head of a legionnaire clear off.  
  
The rain settled but lighting and thunder roared and flashed just like battle cries and metal flying about in the air.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
General Blade had been pushed back to the shrine where he now fought off anyone that dared come near the Chaos Emeralds. He had only a handful of troops left to aid him and they were falling. One enemy charged forth with a yari in hands. Blade grabbed the shaft and then pulled him forth. A quick slice and the man fell down still holding the spear while his legs fell off the steps of the shrine.  
  
Blade picked the yari up and flung it through two men. Blade flipped one woman off the shrine and onto her own spears. Blade caught an arrow between his index and middle finger before it reached him. He then stabbed it in the neck of an attacker. One woman almost got to the emeralds but she was soon sliced into four bits: head and right shoulder to arm, torso, left arm, and legs.  
  
Blade was being back to the emeralds and soon he would lose. He then ran to the emeralds and raised his katana over them. A hush fell on the cheering legionnaires. They stopped their advance. Moritori Rex walked up to the three quarter point of the stairs and stopped. "Son. We have won the battle. Join your family and we shall crush Haven together!" Moritori Rex was smiling with a clenched fist. "Come." He extended his clenched hand out to his son ready to pull him into an embrace.  
  
"I shall do no such thing father." Blade said trembling slightly. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"What?" Moritori Rex was confused like his men.  
  
"My job as general of this army is to protect the people of Echidnapolis. I shall hold true to that task for it is my sworn duty as commanding officer."  
  
(If you have played Kessen then cue Echoes of Sorrow. If not then a sad tune shall do)  
  
"I swore upon my honor and the honor of my family that, that I would not fail the people!" Blade yelled out, tears flowing down his face. His voice began to tremble. "I could never let them down, nor, nor could I let Amy Rose down! My love for her demands that I do what I must to win!"  
  
"Don't do this Blade. I am your father! I demand that you stand down!" Moritori Rex took a step closer. Blade raised his weapon hire which caused his father to stop in his tracks.  
  
"No father! I shall not stand down! You stand down!"  
  
"Please Blade, just lower the weapon." Now Moritori Rex was begging his son drop the katana to the hard stone floor of the altar.  
  
"Father I ask only two things of you!"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"That you love me!"  
  
"I do my son!"  
  
"And that you and all on this island forgive me!" With that Blade brought his katana crashing down onto the seven Chaos Emeralds. His weapon shattered along with the emeralds. Noise on the island ceased to exist. A ripple shot out and touched to the corners of the island and then returned to the center in Angel Zone. The ripples formed a wave in the ground.  
  
The imploded and then exploded. Fragments shot out everywhere into the ocean below.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Knuckles watched along with Sonic, Tails, and Amy as the Floating Island blew apart.  
  
"NO!!!" Knuckles heard Amy scream out. She sunk to her knees and began to cry. He heard Sonic kneel down next to her and began to try to comfort her. Knuckles then fell on all four crying aloud as his home, family, people, and his love had just vanished in the blink of an eye.  
  
(Cue Forever Lost)  
  
Written by Blade-Echidna  
  
Inspired by the untold tell of the death of the echidnas  
  
Property of SEGA, and Archie Comics  
  
Blade owned by Blade-Echidna  
  
Music provided by Koei's Kessen and Windows Media Player  
  
Dedicated to Chibi Linky, Shad_Luv, Yramesor Notfarc, Shadow's Girl12, Magnus the Hedgehog, and all that read this story.  
  
Forever lost if never thought of, we live endless lives till we are forgotten. Death shall bind us only to ourselves if we let it.  
  
It's not over yet, it's just gotten started.  
  
And please read my other stories.  
  
End  
  
Please Review 


End file.
